Oneesama Sidestories
by Leebot
Summary: Shiznat, lemon. Extra stories to accompany the plot of Oneesama. Story 2: Their first time.
1. Shizuru's Secrets

**Author's Note:** This fic is for containing side-stories to my fic, Oneesama. They won't be critical to the plot, but will just be bonuses for you readers. The first one is here so I can keep the rating of the main story below M. I don't know if I'll do any other for here, but I'm leaving open the possibility, as I do have a couple ideas (one of which: Shizuru finding out how fun it is to feed Natsuki, much as Mai did in Oneesama chapter 4).

This story is proofread but not betaed. All my betas are too busy to even read these days. :-(

**Dedication:** To everyone who's ever taken the time to review one of my fics. I know I don't always reply, but I appreciate every single one.

* * *

**Title:** Oneesama Side-Stories

**Rating:** M (for sex, including S&N with some S&M ;) )

**Story 1:** Shizuru's Secrets

**Timeframe:** Immediately after the future parts of Chapters 3 and 4 of Oneesama

* * *

"And for that, love..." Natsuki said as she approached the prone woman. She climbed up onto the bed, and said as she looked down at Shizuru, "I'll be merciful." _But not so merciful to take all the fun out of it, of course._ "Now, assume the position you feel you deserve, and I'll be back to administer your punishment. If you're particularly obedient tonight, I might even have a little reward in it for you."

Natsuki winked at Shizuru, making sure her lover caught her meaning. She was already quite ready to forgive her for this, now that she had her apology, but there were still a couple other issues she wanted to get out into the open. Even if it weren't for those, she was quite eager to take her opportunity to "punish" Shizuru. The woman had it coming, for all the times she "punished" Natsuki, if nothing else.

Natsuki planted a quick kiss on her lover's forehead, smiling in mirth at the stunned expression on her face. Shizuru was so precious when she was caught off-guard like this. Her normal mask was down, and her true self shown through, a sight that only Natsuki was privileged to see. And right now, Natsuki could tell that Shizuru understood completely what she'd done wrong, and she was deeply sorry for it. She was also a bit embarrassed to find that Natsuki had overheard, but she was a little reassured by her words. What was best, though, was her the aura of submission that Shizuru was giving off right now. She was allowing herself to be completely at Natsuki's mercy, which would be perfect for this night.

With that, Natsuki got up off of Shizuru and exited the room, casting one last glance and a wink back at her still-stunned lover. While she was eager to just get on with the night, leaving now did serve a couple of purposes. For one, she needed to pick up a certain ingredient for their play which they didn't store in their room with the rest of their toys – many of which she hoped to also bring into the action. Secondly, she wanted to give Shizuru a first chance to show obedience. She'd asked her to "assume the position you feel you deserve," and what Shizuru took would determine what she'd be receiving.

Even when Natsuki left the room, it took Shizuru a few moments to get out of her stun. Even after all this time with Natsuki, it was always a bit embarrassing when she was caught with her guard down. It wasn't bad, though, especially in this case. At least this way, Natsuki was sure that her apology and regret was sincere. She even had a good plan for Shizuru to make it up to her, if she was reading her lover's intentions correctly.

With that thought, Shizuru recalled her lover's words. She had to get ready. What position did she deserve? Natsuki obviously wanted her to be submissive tonight; it was only appropriate for being punished. Given the depth of her current guilt, Shizuru knew that only going all out in her submission would be fitting. Natsuki deserved all she could give, if she was being this forgiving. Without giving it a second though, Shizuru began stripping off her meister uniform. She didn't know how long Natsuki would be away, so she worked as quickly as she could. Once she was naked, she lay down on their bed on her stomach.

Shizuru even found herself considering getting out a pair or two of handcuffs to bind herself to the bed as much as she could before Natsuki got back to finish the job, actually surprising herself with just how submissive she was being. She certainly did like Natsuki taking charge every now and then, but thoughts like tying herself up for her lover were a new extreme. But doing this now was just what their relationship needed, and so that was enough to get her to submit herself to Natsuki – even if the arousal building in her chest from the anticipation weren't already doing it for her.

Shizuru wasn't given the chance to act on these impulses, however, as Natsuki soon returned. The sight of Shizuru lying on her stomach, naked and completely vulnerable to her, was almost too much. Natsuki had to take a few long minutes to take in the lovely sight of Shizuru's bare back and rear. All the curves flowed together so perfectly, and they brought back memories of just how it felt to slide her hands down them. The sudden swelling of love for this woman nearly made Natsuki let out a whimper, but she was barely able to hold it in so that she could maintain her stern demeanor. She wasn't very mad at Shizuru now, but she had to bring it to the fore so she could get all of it out of her now.

Regretfully, Natsuki forced herself to focus on Shizuru's behavior earlier. At the thought of how Shizuru had kissed another girl for no good reason, a bolt of anger made it's way from Natsuki's heart upwards, getting caught in her throat and coming out as a growl. Shizuru turned her head to glance back at Natsuki in confusion, but Natsuki stifled this with a sharp, "Eyes down!" With that command, she could feel the her dominatrix attitude taking over.

Shizuru quickly obeyed, whimpering slightly. Natsuki walked over to the side of the bed with a confident stride, keeping her eyes on Shizuru to make sure she didn't look up. When she reached the nightstand beside the bed, she bent down to open up the bottom drawer, where they kept the majority of their toys. She first took out a blindfold, so she wouldn't have to constantly worry about Shizuru looking up. With it in her hands, she climbed on top of Shizuru and commanded, "Keep your eyes closed, but raise your head."

When Shizuru obeyed, Natsuki wrapped the blindfold across her eyes and tied it snugly behind her head. Shizuru was particularly fond of using this on her, so Natsuki knew quite well just how tight it needed to be so that it wouldn't fall off, but neither would it be uncomfortable. She paused for just a moment, reflecting on how much she let Shizuru dominate her in bed. Submitting to her girlfriend always gave Natsuki the same rush she got whenever Shizuru teased her, so she secretly enjoyed doing it. However, she also enjoyed all the times she could turn the tables on Shizuru, both with teasing and in bed. Even by those standards, she planned to make this night something special.

Looking at the sight of her blindfolded lover, Natsuki realized that something wasn't quite right. The blindfold was messing up her hair, not allowing it to flow freely. Quickly determining the place that needed help most, Natsuki slipped her fingers under the locks of hair near Shizuru's ears and slid them down, freeing them from the blindfold. She held the nearer of the two locks in her hand for a moment and brought her face down to it, feeling the soft texture against her lips and inhaling Shizuru's scent. Sighing contentedly, Natsuki allowed the lock to fall back to her girlfriend's face and lowered her mouth to Shizuru's ear.

"Alright, Shizuru," Natsuki said softly, trying to put a bit of a mischievous tone into her voice. She was no match for Shizuru, but she liked to think she'd picked up a few things from her in their time together. She allowed her left hand to drift down along Shizuru's naked back as she continued talking. "You've been very good taking up this position for me, so I'm going to let you decide how you want me to restrain your arms. What would you like me to do?"

It was hard for Natsuki to tell with Shizuru blindfolded, but she seemed a bit surprised by this. This caused a wave of fear to grow in Natsuki; was she not being dominant enough? _Oh no, I'm not falling into that trap._ Natsuki waited just until Shizuru started to reply before sharply cutting her off, "Too late! Handcuffed to the the corners of the bed it is, then."

Shizuru barely had time to let out a surprised gasp as Natsuki jerked her hands up towards the head of the bed. As Natsuki withdrew a couple pairs of handcuffs from the drawer, Shizuru tried to still her pounding heart. Natsuki's mood swings were starting to put her on edge. It seemed that her girlfriend's love for her was battling with her anger over Shizuru's actions, and each popped out as the winner for a short while. Shizuru knew that she was probably in for quite a rough night – which was much less than she deserved – but that Natsuki would make sure to do it all lovingly.

Shizuru offered no resistance as Natsuki handcuffed her hands to the bedposts. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and it didn't give her the option of rolling over if things progressed, but it was Natsuki's choice. Chances are, she wouldn't even have a chance to think about her arms getting sore. Besides, the handcuffs were a pair she'd picked out for maximum comfort, with nice, silk cuffs. She'd made Natsuki wear them for extended periods, and she'd done so herself, so she knew there wasn't likely to be much of a problem.

When she'd finished securing Shizuru, Natsuki allowed herself to lie down on top of her prone love. Shizuru couldn't help but feel a sense of security from the warmth of her lover covering her, though she just wished that Natsuki weren't still wearing her uniform. That thought was quickly pushed out of her mind, though, when Natsuki's mouth found her ear and gently blew into it. Shizuru unconsciously shuddered from the sensation. She could feel her body surrendering to Natsuki by the moment.

"You've been quite a good girl tonight, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered. "But you were quite a bad girl earlier, and being good now won't get you out of your due punishment. It has, however, earned you this..."

Shizuru barely had time to think about the meaning of Natsuki's words before her lover wrapped her hand below Shizuru's face to turn it upwards and a heavenly softness met her lips. She opened her lips to try to inhale as much of Natsuki as possible through this connection, allowing warmth to flow in from her love's mouth. Her mouth instinctively started sucking in on it, trying to absorb every ounce of Natsuki's essence that she could. Her tongue stretched out, trying to pull in even more. When it found the soft lips of her love, she started stroking it across them, focusing on her girlfriend's taste: a little sour at first, like the mayonnaise her dear loved so much, but sweet underneath that.

She only had a couple seconds to enjoy the taste, though, before her tongue was subdued by Natsuki's own. It wrapped its way around hers and pushed it back into her mouth. Natsuki let out a gentle chuckle into their kiss with this act. Shizuru planned to pout in response, but she didn't get the chance as Natsuki continued their kiss, her tongue exploring around the inside of Shizuru's mouth and marking it all as her own. A couple minutes of this had Shizuru suffering from a burning in her chest, evidencing her love, and her body was completely Natsuki's. She couldn't even move a single muscle, except at Natsuki's behest, though fortunately all she wanted to move right now were her lips and tongue.

At long last, though far too soon, Natsuki pulled away from their kiss. Although Shizuru wished it could continue, she was far too out of breath and worn down to offer any protest. She did need the breath, after all. In her daze from the aftereffects of the kiss, it took some time for her mind to drift back to the knowledge of just what the two of them were supposed to be doing. The realization hit her at just the same time that Natsuki's hand did.

Shizuru let out a yelp of pain in response to the feeling of her lover's hand coming down hard on her rear. The slap had caught her completely by surprise. She hadn't been sure what to expect from Natsuki's punishment for her, but this possibility hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd playfully spanked her girlfriend on a few occasions, when she was being particularly resistant to her teasing, in order to teach her a lesson – which was quite successful, judging by the fierce blush it prompted in her – but Natsuki had never returned the favor to her. She'd long since written it off as simply something Natsuki wasn't interested in.

After this first slap, Natsuki took a few moments to gently rub her hand against the reddening spot on Shizuru's cheek. She chewed on her lip guiltily as worry started to flood her mind. She'd slapped Shizuru once, before their relationship had even begun, in order to ward off her unwelcome advances. As she got to know her girlfriend better in time, she realized what a gentle and delicate soul Shizuru hid behind her mask, and the guilt from slapping her started to grow. In the end, she'd made a promise to herself never to hit Shizuru again. Even when Shizuru had spanked her to force out a blush when she was in a particularly playful mood, Natsuki hadn't considered returning the favor.

It was only the need to truly punish Shizuru for her actions today that had made Natsuki reconsider her promise and the reasoning behind it. She'd eventually come to the conclusion that this would be alright if she made sure Shizuru was in a sexual mood when she did it, and that she made sure Shizuru took it alright. So this was it, then. She had to make sure that she wasn't really hurting Shizuru. If Shizuru couldn't enjoy this kind of play, then she'd stop immediately, declare the two of them even, and proceed to make Shizuru forget all about the pain. If Shizuru could get even a little rise out of this, however, Natsuki had one hell of a night planned for her.

Shizuru's heart had started pounding in her chest following Natsuki's slap. Her kiss with Natsuki had gotten her into such a romantic mood that she doubted anything could have completely spoiled it. But it seemed that being spanked like this didn't even lower her arousal at all. Instead, her body seemed to have immediately jumped up a level, though it was to a particular state she hadn't experienced before. Her body felt like it wanted to tense up. Emotions – primarily guilt – had started to build up within her. She needed more from Natsuki in order to push them all out. Although the gentle massaging of Natsuki's hand on her ass felt wonderful, she needed her love to punish her, to bring her her catharsis.

Whimpering softly, Shizuru tried to leverage her body as best she could to raise her butt into the air, towards Natsuki. It wasn't much, but she could notice the additional pressure of Natsuki's hand on her, and she hoped her love noticed what she was doing as well. Slowly, Natsuki's hand moved off of her. Shizuru waited a few torturous minutes, bereft of her lover's touch, before Natsuki spoke.

"I'm only doing this because I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki said. She had her hand raised and ready to strike, but she had to say her piece first. "But because I love you, I can't let you go around flirting with every girl in Garderobe. You have to learn. You have to be punished. Do you understand, Shizuru?"

Before Shizuru had a chance to reply, Natsuki brought her hand down in a swift stroke, meeting Shizuru's opposite cheek with a firm slap. She was still wary of hurting her lover too much, so she wasn't putting anywhere near her full strength into the blow. It would be enough to sting though, she was sure, and Shizuru's yelp confirmed this. She'd heard a ton of yelps from her love in bed, and so she was pleased to find that this one bore more than a trace of pleasure.

Natsuki's second slap sent Shizuru's heart racing even faster. She had to struggle to breathe enough to satisfy her rapid heartbeat, and her arms started struggling useless at her bonds. It was as if an ephemeral itch had spread through all of her body, and she needed to move, to do _something_ to satisfy it. She had the vague notion that she was supposed to say something to Natsuki, but all she could think of to do was beg for more.

"I said..." Natsuki said after a moment. Her hand came down once more, striking Shizuru's left cheek and sending a wave of mixed pleasure and pain through her body. "Do you understand?" Another strike, on her right cheek now. Natsuki's hand was coming down harder, and it only made it all feel better. Shizuru could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, now. She had no idea whether it was from the pain or from her guilt finally pouring out, but she couldn't care less.

"Yes!" Shizuru said sharply. Her arms tensed up, trying to pull in against her bonds. After a second, she gave up with a grunt. Her admission didn't stop Natsuki's hand from descending once more, still harder. As soon as she could catch her breath and stop herself from sobbing, Shizuru continued. "I deserve this. I'm yours, Natsuki."

Natsuki slammed her hand down once more, putting the most force yet behind her blow. The pain from it made Shizuru let out a barely repressed scream. It hurt, she was certain of that, but the pain was all good. The fact that she knew she deserved this pain allowed her to make this whole experience more cathartic. They were making things better, and helping to assuage her guilt.

"Then if you're mine..." Another hard slap that left Shizuru whimpering. The itch in her body had developed into a burning, and she was starting to feel it center around her nipples. She tried to struggle a bit to rub them against the bed beneath her, but this just made the need worse. "Never be unfaithful like that again."

Shizuru was expecting another slap to come now, but she instead felt Natsuki's hand come to rest on her shoulder. It was still trying to pull in against her bonds, but Natsuki started gently massaging it to get her to relax. She soon switched over to work on Shizuru's other shoulder, quickly getting it to relax as well. "Are you alright, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked softly.

_Is it over then?_ Shizuru wondered. She instinctively tried to turn her head to look at Natsuki, though the blindfold made this a futile endeavor. Digging into her heart to find the answer to Natsuki's question, she found that there was still a fair bit of guilt left there. "No," she answered honestly, if a bit shakily. "I deserve more than this. I hurt Natsuki."

"I never said I was done, did I?" came Natsuki's reply. Shizuru barely had time to reflect on the return of Natsuki's harsh tone before she felt another slap of Natsuki's hand on her tender ass. After Natsuki shifted a bit beside her, with what Shizuru thought were her knees pressed up against the side of her body, another strike came down. It wasn't a single strike this time, either. Natsuki kept up the spanking, striking Shizuru steadily and driving wave after wave of pain – or pleasure? – through her. As Shizuru started to whimper and then sob into her blindfold, she was barely able to hear Natsuki continue, "I'm not even close. I haven't had my fun yet."

As she finished speaking, Natsuki also finished off her volley of strikes with one full-force slap to Shizuru's rear. Shizuru yelled out in pain, unconsciously thanking Shinso for how remote their quarters were from anyone else and the privacy this afforded them. But through all the pain, it felt incredibly good. It was almost as if the chaos of deciding between pleasure and pain was driving her arousal up to new heights. And beyond that, Natsuki was absolving her of all her sins for the sake of their relationship.

Shizuru was left sobbing after this final, harsh strike. She shuddered lightly against her bonds, but it was only a few seconds before she felt Natsuki resting on top of her torso and wrapping her arms around her. Natsuki held Shizuru steady and cooed into her ear. "Good girl, Shizuru. You're forgiven, don't worry."

Shizuru tried to stabilize herself as best as she could. She let tears flow freely from her eyes now, soaking the blindfold in front of them. She could feel a weight lifting from her heart as Natsuki finally forgave her. And yet... She didn't want this to end so soon. As painful as it was, she found that she was quite enjoying the pain when it was Natsuki who brought it to her. The burning in her body had built up because of that, and it still remained, fighting for her attention. At least Natsuki would likely help her with that now. Maybe sometime later, she could talk with her lover, and see if she was interested in seeing if they could take this type of play further.

To Shizuru's secret delight, this turned out to be exactly what Natsuki had in mind. "Forgiven for that, that is," Natsuki said as she rose back to her sitting position beside Shizuru, imitating her love's mischievous tone as best as she could. "There are still a couple other matters we need to work through. You see, my love, I've found out that you've been keeping secrets from me. And I don't mean planning-a-surprise-type secrets, either. I mean the type of secret that goes against our promise to be completely open with each other."

Shizuru's body tensed up in a mix of anticipation and nervousness. She had to admit though, she was mostly just excited that their little game wasn't going to end so soon. And it wasn't as if it would be bad to get this secret off of her chest. She really had been unfairly worrying Natsuki over what she'd done with Tomoe. She deserved to know the truth. She would just have to work for it a bit first.

Natsuki watched over Shizuru for a few moments as a blush slowly formed on her love's cheeks. The side of her mouth twitched in a smile for a fraction of a second before she forced her face into an expression of regret. "You're right," Shizuru said. Her tone of voice barely held back her eagerness – at least to Natsuki's trained ears. "I've been mean to Natsuki, and I deserve whatever punishment she wishes to inflict upon me."

It was only by the grace of Shinso that Natsuki was able to keep herself from laughing aloud at this. She did let out a huge smile, but this was safe with Shizuru still blindfolded. Her signs from Shizuru hadn't been perfectly clear up to this point, but she was certain now that not only was Shizuru alright with this type of play, but she absolutely loved it. Shizuru had quite a submissive streak buried within her that few would suspect, and Natsuki delighted in bringing it out. It was just a question of which particular fetishes got her going best. She'd certainly have to remember this one.

"Yes you do, Shizuru," Natsuki said. She patted Shizuru's rump gently as she swung her legs to the side to get off of the bed. Since they were both certainly on the same page with this being a game, she figured it was time to step things up a little for Shizuru. She'd still be punished, of course, just in a fun way. Eying the redness she'd caused on Shizuru's rear, Natsuki continued, "However, I may have hit you a bit too hard before. Let me take care of that, and then I have a little something to make up for it."

The sound of footsteps marked Natsuki's departure from the bedroom. Shizuru tracked them anxiously, guessing that Natsuki was going to the bathroom. She wasn't gone long, though, which was fortunate, as otherwise Shizuru's heart wouldn't have been able to take it. When she was back, she came to the side of the bed and took out something from their toy drawer before crawling back onto the bed, kneeling over Shizuru.

"Okay, here you go," Natsuki said as she squirted a bit of lotion out of the bottle and spread it onto her hands. She started rubbing it into Shizuru's rear, though it was truly more of a massage than a simple application. Truth be told, Shizuru didn't need any help to heal up just fine overnight, thanks to her nanomachines. Natsuki was simply doing this to work on Shizuru's sexual mood. _Okay, fine, and because I just want to as well. She really is so soft..._

"Mmm..." Shizuru let out a low purr, which never failed to send a spark of joy through Natsuki's chest. "I'm not complaining, but wasn't Natsuki supposed to be punishing me?"

Natsuki let out a gentle chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm getting to that. I just wanted to make sure you're ready for Round Two."

"Ara, I think Natsuki just wanted to cop a fe-Ai!" Shizuru's tease was cut short by a sharp slap. She'd been hoping to get a blush from Natsuki out of it, but she had no way to know if she'd succeeded. Indeed, her reaction to being spanked by Natsuki again was starting to bring a warmth to her own cheeks.

"No teasing for you!" Natsuki reprimanded sharply, punctuating this with a slap to Shizuru's opposite cheek. "And besides, it's my right to cop a feel if I want to. Watch." Natsuki's left hand trailed up the side of Shizuru's body. Just before it reached her shoulder, Natsuki curled it in beneath Shizuru to cover her breast, and she gently started feeling it up.

Even though Natsuki had intended it as a show of dominance, Shizuru couldn't help feeling a delightful pleasure from her love's touch. She rolled over to her right as far as she could to allow Natsuki better access, and she let out another purr of pleasure. It didn't take her long to figure out that Natsuki wasn't simply doing this for her own pleasure. She was working Shizuru's breast in just the ways that Shizuru loved it, making it quite the enjoyable experience for her as well.

Shizuru had just started to think of ways she could show her thanks to Natsuki when she felt something pressing in against her sex. It wasn't the familiar touch of Natsuki's fingers, but a rounded plastic tip. Even though it wasn't her preferred type of intruder, Natsuki's work on her had gotten her so wet that it still managed to slip inside her easily. Natsuki pressed it into her as far as it could go, eliciting another soft moan from Shizuru. It might not have been Natsuki, but it did feel nice to be filled up.

Once she'd finished pushing the object into Shizuru, Natsuki also released her grip on Shizuru's breast. Shizuru let out a pout as her now-aching breast was abandoned, but it went ignored. After a couple moments, Natsuki's voice came from above her. "Alright then, Shizuru, we're going to play a little game. You're going to tell me absolutely every little secret of yours while I deal out your punishment for keeping them from me. I'll get harsher as we go on, so you'd better not delay.

"But even that isn't quite fun enough. I also need to punish you for attempting to tease me while you're in such a position. So, while you're spilling your secrets, I'm also going to let you experience a little of this."

A soft click came from the bottom of the bed, and the object Natsuki had slid into Shizuru suddenly started vibrating softly within her. Shizuru let out a gasp at first from the sudden pleasure, but this melted into a low moan as she allowed herself to simply enjoy the delightful buzzing. _I think I like this type of punishment..._

"Of course, that isn't much of a punishment." Shizuru's heart sank a little at these words, but it quickly bounced back into a stated of knotted anticipation when she realized that this meant more fun things from Natsuki. "Your punishment is that you have resist coming to climax while this is in you. You don't get to come until I do, and I don't plan to let you start working on me until we're done with secrets."

Shizuru could feel a burning start to build within her at this challenge. Natsuki certainly had put a lot of thought into this, and just the thought that her lover cared this much helped to boost her arousal. Only, that was going to make it even more difficult to hold herself back. Natsuki was just too arousing, and her double assault on Shizuru was just going to make things worse. Well, if she failed, she'd just have to take whatever additional "punishment" Natsuki had in mind.

"One last thing..." Natsuki said. A bit of that mischievous tone was back in her voice. "While you are nice and soft in this position, I don't think you're getting the most out of your spankings. So, I want you to bring your knees up under yourself so I have a nice, firm butt to hit."

Blushing, Shizuru complied with Natsuki's request. It was a bit awkward with her arms restrained, and they were starting to get a bit sore, but she pushed through that. The new position certainly did feel more vulnerable, as if she were presenting herself for Natsuki. _Which I guess I am..._

"Alright, Shizuru," Natsuki said. "It starts now. Spill!" Natsuki followed this up with a slap to Shizuru's left cheek. It was a fair bit gentler than she'd been previously, but the presence of the vibrator inside Shizuru seemed to amplify the sensations from being spanked. Even the light slap sent a spark down through her which connected with the vibrator, forcing a yelp out of Shizuru. She didn't even think of talking, and just wanted to wait for Natsuki to do more of that to her.

Fortunately, Natsuki was never one to disappoint. She slapped Shizuru once more, just a tiny bit harder, sending another jolt of pleasure through her body. Shizuru unconsciously let out a moan as she basked in the pleasure of the aftermath. The vibrator might not have been Natsuki, but it certainly was pleasurable.

Shizuru's reverie was broken by the sound of Natsuki growling. "You may think this is nice now, love, but you'll be suffering a fair bit more if you let me go on too long without opening up. Remember that you aren't allowed to come until we're all done with this. If you do, I'll have no choice but to punish you quite severely. My current plan is to tie up your ankles as well, turn this vibrator up to maximum, and then leave you here alone for the night. Please don't make me do that to you. Okay, love?"

The pleading tone of Natsuki's voice made Shizuru realize that her lover was indeed serious about this threat. A wave of fear hit her from the prospect of just what she'd be in for if she lost at Natsuki's game. She hadn't expected Natsuki to be quite that extreme, but she did deserve some real punishment for what she'd put her lover through. Even beyond these secrets, Natsuki had had to watch as Shizuru shamelessly flirted with hundreds of girls over the years in an attempt to get her to open up about their relationship. Even though Natsuki wasn't mad about that, Shizuru had indeed hurt her, and it was time to make things up. Perhaps getting Shizuru to reveal the couple things she'd kept secret from her was just Natsuki's pretense for getting back at Shizuru for all her teasing.

Shizuru was snapped out of her thoughts by another slap to her rear. Natsuki was starting to get serious now. Shizuru didn't think it would be possible for her to get off without feeling Natsuki inside her, but it sounded like Natsuki had even more planned for after this, so she couldn't take any chances. She had to get it all out quickly.

"Alright!" Shizuru said, just as another slap came down. She let out a light gasp, but tried to focus. "What does Natsuki want me to tell her?"

"I think you know," Natsuki said, giving Shizuru another slap. This one was gentler, but she followed it up by rubbing in on Shizuru's cheek for a moment. Shizuru couldn't help but let out a moan from the pleasure this caused her. "Tell me how far you went with her. If it were just your normal flirting, you wouldn't have tried to hide it from me. I need to know, Shizuru. What did you do with Tomoe-san?"

Shizuru was actually a bit surprised at the way Natsuki said Tomoe's name. She'd been expecting it to be filled with venom, like the way Natsuki talked about her father, but there was none of that here. Another slap to her rear – this one much more powerful and sending a bolt of sweet agony through her body – snapped her out of this train of thought, though, and she quickly refocused on the best way to tell her story.

"I let her kiss me-eeh!" Natsuki slapped Shizuru right in the middle of her word. Apparently she wasn't even going to stop to let her speak. Shizuru had to admit she wasn't exactly disappointed in this. "On the lips." Shizuru braced herself for another swat, but it didn't come, so she quickly continued. "I didn't kiss her back though, but I did let it happen... Forgive me, Natsuki..."

No more punishment from Natsuki was forthcoming. Instead, Shizuru felt her switch the vibrator off and pull it out – feeling an additional twinge of disappointment that it was gone on top of the confusion over what Natsuki was doing – and then Natsuki crawled up beside her. She unlocked both pairs of handcuffs to free Shizuru's hands, and she lay down beside Shizuru, gently nudging to get her to roll onto her side. Too confused by Natsuki's sudden abandonment of their game to protest, Shizuru obeyed.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru," Natsuki said. She gently stroked her hand over Shizuru's hair for a moment, before deciding to slide her thumbs under her love's blindfold to peel it away from her eyes. She was shocked for a moment at just how beautiful the sight before her was. Shizuru had been crying into the blindfold quite a bit, and Natsuki could still see the moisture surrounding her eyes. Somehow, the sight of Shizuru like this made her even more beautiful. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru and held her for just long enough to let Shizuru do the same to her before she continued, "We shouldn't be discussing such a serious matter in such a lighthearted way."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a small, but oh-so-sweet, smile. "It's alright, Natsuki. I don't mind having a little fun while we discuss these things." She smirked a little. "In fact, it was pretty nice for getting through my guilt."

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the thought that Shizuru truly felt guilty, and she could feel a small blush starting to form in her cheeks, but she quickly suppressed that. "Alright then, we can handle your guilt with more punishment after, but I want to look into your eyes while you tell me all that happened. So tell me, why did you let Tomoe-san kiss you?"

"Well, you know how Tomoe-san feels about me," Shizuru said. When she received a nod from Natsuki, she continued, "Well, I was originally imprisoned down in a cell in the basement for the first few weeks. Eventually, Tomoe-san came down to see me. She was asking if I'd like to be treated better than this, saying I didn't deserve such treatment."

"You don't," Natsuki interrupted. "I can't thank you enough for taking that for me."

Shizuru gave Natsuki another small but sweet smile. "Anything for Natsuki. Besides, there was no way I could have organized such a counterattack. Natsuki needed to be the one free."

Natsuki grumbled and blushed a bit at this compliment. "Yeah, well... just continue, okay?"

Shizuru had to stifle a laugh. Natsuki could be so adorable at times, and even though she knew laughing would only result in her lover becoming more so, she was supposed to be letting Natsuki be in charge tonight, so she had to hold it back. "Whatever Natsuki wants. It was obvious that she wanted the chance to finally act on her crush, and she knew that I realized this was her intention as well. I initially considered turning her down, but I figured that I might be able to use this to escape and find my way back to Natsuki. So, I agreed to her offer for better treatment. I never said anything about liking her back, but I let her go ahead with assuming this as it would make it easier to make my escape."

Shizuru couldn't help but notice that Natsuki's hands had started to wander as she told her story. Natsuki's right hand had first started to stroke her back, before finding itself gently massaging her abused rear. Even now, her nanomachines were started to repair it and take some of the sting away, but Natsuki's gentle touch worked more miracles than they ever could. At the same time, Natsuki had slipped her left hand out from under Shizuru just enough to feel up her right breast. It was hard to tell whether Natsuki was doing this on purpose or if she was just running on instinct. With how good it felt, though, Shizuru didn't particularly care.

Letting out a pleased moan in thanks for what Natsuki's hands were doing to her, Shizuru continued, "Tomoe-san brought me up to one of the diplomatic suites. When I took a seat on the bed, she stood over me nervously. I could tell that she was thinking of kissing me, and I went into an internal panic. I tried to think of how I could get out of it without hurting her feelings and ruining my chance to escape, but I was too late." Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Even thinking about this moment caused a horrible feeling in her chest.

Natsuki's right hand disappeared from Shizuru's rear and found its way to her face. She rested it on Shizuru's cheek, and Shizuru found herself unconsciously pushing her face into it. "It's alright, Shizuru," Natsuki said in a gentle voice. Shizuru opened her eyes slowly, meeting her lover's confident green orbs. "You can tell me. Tell me, and I'll be able to forgive you for it."

Natsuki's offer of unconditional forgiveness made a blush form once more in Shizuru's cheeks. Before the sweet feeling of love left her, she pushed through the hardest part of her story. "She kissed me before I had a chance to move away. Her lips moved against mine..." A slight wave a nausea hit Shizuru, but she suppressed it by focusing on Natsuki, much as she had back then. "My own lips simply trembled against hers as I tried to pretend it was you kissing me..."

Shizuru had to close her eyes again to stop tears from pouring out. She pressed her face even harder into Natsuki's palm and squeezed the woman in her arms. "Forgive me, Natsuki, but I didn't pull away, as I should have. I waited until she ended it. She must have noticed I was holding back, and she asked if anything was wrong. I told her I had a bad headache at the time, and she believed it. When she left to get me some painkillers, I ended up crying into my pillow..."

Natsuki started blinking rapidly, as if she were holding back tears of her own. "You cried? But you never cry... well, in bed..."

"Except for Natsuki," Shizuru said softly, casting her gaze down. "I cried then because I feared I'd betrayed you..."

"No," Natsuki said simply. "You didn't. She stole a kiss from you. Your heart was never hers, so it doesn't matter. You're mine, and you've always been mine. There isn't even anything for me to forgive, Shizuru." Natsuki paused for a moment and blinked a couple of times. "Er, that is, if that was all you did with her..."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a soft smile. "Well, I did need to make my escape, but I did nothing more with her beyond what I do – did, rather – with my fangirls. I confess that I was a bit mad at Tomoe-san, and so I made her run across Garderobe a few times in trying to set up many different fetishes for what she thought would be our first time. By the time she had settled on one, a simple kiss to the forehead was enough to make her faint, so worn out was she." Shizuru inched her face closer to Natsuki. She could feel Natsuki's left hand still working on her breast, replacing the pain in her chest with a sweet warmth. Combined with all Natsuki had already done to her, she was starting to feel almost unbearably aroused. "So no," she said airily. "Nothing more."

"Then we're good," Natsuki said with one of her rarest smiles, expressing her pure love. "Only thing you did wrong is in not telling this to me sooner, and I've already punished you enough for that." Natsuki's face made its way closer to Shizuru's as she said this. It seemed that they both had the same thing on their minds. Just before their lips met, Natsuki whispered, "You're absolved..."

Shizuru let out a purr of delight the instant her lips met Natsuki's. No matter how many times they shared a kiss, it was always bliss. It never even seemed to get old. Natsuki's lips did trace familiar patterns against Shizuru that she always loved, but there were those little changes every time. She'd gotten to know Natsuki's mouth so well, but there was always more in it. She could never have enough. She could never fully know her love, only get ever closer. Perhaps that was best, for otherwise their relationship would get stale.

It wasn't long before Natsuki's tongue made its way to Shizuru's lips, gently licking them to request entrance. Shizuru soon granted it, though she kept her lips tight for a bit to kiss that beloved tongue on its way in. It slid through Shizuru's tight lips slowly, finding its companion hiding inside Shizuru's mouth and starting to play with it. Shizuru was soon forced to loosen the grasp of her lips to give it a little more freedom and also to allow herself some room to breathe.

Shizuru felt herself falling into a daze as the kiss continued, but she didn't fight it. She never did – what else could possibly matter when Natsuki was kissing her? She barely noticed when Natsuki rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, save for how it increased the pleasurable feeling of Natsuki's body against hers. Shizuru let out a series of light moans as Natsuki explored every inch of her mouth and claimed it as her own.

Natsuki had learned how to tell when Shizuru was going into one of her dazed states over the years. For one thing, she was much more vocal with her pleasure, and just a millisecond slower in reacting, allowing Natsuki to lead in their kiss. She'd also learned how to carefully withdraw for when she wished to move to other forms of pleasure without breaking Shizuru out of her daze or making her feel abandoned. She carefully lightened the kiss and pulled away slowly, keeping her lips stretched out and in contact with Shizuru's for as long as possible. Lastly, she let out a small moan of her own, promising Shizuru that she wasn't done yet.

Even after Natsuki parted from their kiss, Shizuru could feel her essence lingering in her mouth. She spent a few lovely seconds just focusing on the taste of it before her eyes drifted open to view Natsuki sitting above her. The woman shrugged off her coat and tossed it aside as Shizuru watched, then she brought each of her feet up in turn to remove her shoes. The realization that Natsuki was finally shedding her clothes for the night sent a rush of warmth through Shizuru. She didn't know if she could stand many more of those, with how excited her body was getting.

The only problem was that Natsuki paused just as she was about to pull her top off, sending Shizuru immediately into a pout. She caught a mischievous glint in Natsuki's eyes that she was sure she'd learned from her, and Natsuki said, "Now, come to think about it, I did come upon something else that you've been keeping secret from me. Perhaps you need some more punishment to get it out of you?"

Shizuru instinctively knew that if she had to face anymore "punishment," she'd certainly fail at Natsuki's challenge to hold back from climaxing. She didn't know if Natsuki was still going to hold to her previous threat, seeing as Shizuru was already unbound, but she couldn't take that chance. Shizuru casted her gaze down from Natsuki's in embarrassment as she figured out what secret it was that Natsuki had found out. At least she wasn't mad at her for it, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

"How did you find out?" Shizuru said meekly.

"I found your manga collection," Natsuki said, "and some incriminating correspondence from the fanclub along with it. I was a bit amazed with how much work you put into concealing your identity while still micromanaging to make sure I was never 'paired' with anyone but you. It's really a wonder our relationship remained secret as long as it did."

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru said, still not meeting her love's gaze. She flicked her eyes around the room trying to focus on anything but Natsuki – _What's that bottle of mayonnaise doing here...? Don't tell me..._ – but when the silence got a bit too awkward she relented and met Natsuki's gaze. She was relieved that it wasn't as disappointed as she'd feared. Emboldened, she went on, "I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone else being the president of your fanclub... It just didn't seem right."

"Oh," Natsuki said. Shizuru caught the formation of a blush on her girlfriend's cheeks and allowed herself a moment of adoration. "Er... does it bother you that I'm not the president of your fanclub then?"

Shizuru's eyes instinctively broke from Natsuki's face. Her girlfriend had inadvertently stumbled into the one last secret she'd been keeping. "Well, officially..."

Shizuru was expecting Natsuki to interject as she trailed off, but her girlfriend was surprisingly restrained. All she got was a frustration grunt as Natsuki fell forward onto her, somehow managing to land with her mouth just an inch from Shizuru's nipple, which she couldn't help kissing after a second. Natsuki gave the nipple a quick flick with her tongue before breaking out into chuckles. "I really should have known... Thanks, Shizuru."

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat in her chest. This aspect of Natsuki's personality was one of the things she found most endearing about the woman. Beneath her strong exterior, Natsuki was a complete sweetheart. Her sweetness had a tendency to come out suddenly, as if in a mood swing, but only ever for Shizuru. It was the secret Natsuki that only she had the privilege of knowing.

"Tell you what," Natsuki said. She freed up her mouth to talk by bringing up her hand to gently play with Shizuru's nipple. She stared at it, enthralled, as she continued, "You really do deserve some punishment for keeping both of those secrets from me, but I just don't have the heart to do anymore of that to you tonight. Instead, maybe could you help fulfill a little fantasy of mine?"

Shizuru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. She knew this was coming since she saw the mayonnaise bottle in the room. _For Natsuki, I'm doing this for Natsuki..._ "Alright, Natsuki... you deserve it. It's just..." Shizuru was nearly broken out of her line of thought as Natsuki started sucking and licking her nipple quickly and moving her hand to play with the other. Glancing down she saw that the girl had an expression of eager anticipation on her face, and she was taking out her happiness on Shizuru right now. Shizuru almost didn't have the heart to continue, but she still couldn't take the risk. "I don't know if I could handle it tonight without climaxing before you..."

Natsuki paused in her motions. "Oh... right." She'd forgotten about that challenge to Shizuru herself since she'd untied the woman. But if Shizuru was still game, it might turn out to be more fun even than her little fantasy. A wicked smile crossed her face. "Well, then how about we put that off until tomorrow. It's about time you returned the favor to me tonight anyways, and I at least owe you a sporting chance."

Shizuru's heart jumped in her chest. She'd been nearly at her breaking point thanks to all Natsuki had been doing to her tonight. She needed desperately to be able to return her love and let herself explode from Natsuki's touch. She could barely hold herself back from pouncing on her lover as Natsuki sat up again and stripped her top off.

Shizuru's gaze was quickly enraptured with the sight of Natsuki's bare breasts, and she could almost feel herself start drooling. It was like this every time she saw them. They were just so perfect in size and shape. Unlike her love, who responded more to touch, Shizuru was a much more visual person, and she'd lucked into having the body of a goddess to admire. She could feel her chances of holding herself off diminishing by the second as Natsuki stripped before her. At this point, she wouldn't have been surprised to find her nose bleeding from the sight.

Natsuki gave her best alluring smile to Shizuru as she removed the rest of her clothing. She could feel a wave of excitement building just from the knowledge that Shizuru was seeing her naked. She'd been embarrassed halfway to death the first time she'd exposed herself to her girlfriend, even though it was during the heat of passion, but it had gotten steadily easier since then. With the knowledge of just how visual Shizuru was, it had eventually even flipped over and became a turn-on for her too.

She was trying not to let it on to Shizuru too much, but Natsuki was actually getting quite worked up herself. It certainly wouldn't be as difficult as Shizuru was fearing to get her off once she worked at it – though it would still be a challenge to beat Natsuki to the punch. Which was exactly what Natsuki had in mind, as a matter of fact.

Natsuki could only stand holding both herself and Shizuru back from what they both craved for so long, however. The sight of Shizuru lying submissive before her, a blush of arousal spread from her face down through the tops of her breasts, was just too irresistible. She was starting to burn with need, and she just couldn't hold herself off any longer, no matter how fun it was to tease Shizuru by staying just beyond her reach.

Half-falling, half-pouncing, Natsuki came down on top of Shizuru and met her mouth in a hungry kiss. She was running out of the ability to hold herself back, but neither of them particularly cared at this point. Shizuru was just as passionate as Natsuki, and she tried to push her tongue as far into her lover's mouth as it could reach – which turned out to be quite far, Natsuki realized as Shizuru started tickling her throat. She suppressed the cough reflex by forcing out a growl. Shizuru's tongue seemed to curl up demurely at this, and Natsuki caught her lover's blush deepening out of the corner of her eye.

Natsuki gasped for air in the middle of the kiss, breathing in Shizuru's intoxicating aroma, before promptly returning to her love's mouth. She couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a moan as she focused on her lover's essence. The need to breathe soon got the better of her again, and she started panting heavily as she opened her eyes to find Shizuru doing the same below her. She dipped her head down to rest her forehead against Shizuru's and gaze into her eyes for the seconds it took the two of them to catch their breaths again.

Natsuki arched her back up just slightly so that she could bring her hand in between herself and Shizuru. She rested just the tips of her fingers on Shizuru's abdomen and turned her hand downwards. Shizuru's eyes flickered just slightly from the pleasure this light brush elicited in her, but their expression was soon overwhelmed with anticipation of what more was to come.

Natsuki always loved this moment, where she could peer into her love's soul just as her hand was making its way into her body. As her hand traced its way down, passing through soaked curls of hair, she watched as Shizuru's eyes changed from showing growing anticipation to joy to raw pleasure – at which point Shizuru was no longer able to keep them open, and she threw her head back and let out a low whisper, "Natsuki..."

A smile crossed Natsuki's face at hearing her named purred out like this. As Natsuki circled her fingertips around Shizuru's lips, her love let out a series of soft moans and yelps. She always loved it when Shizuru lost enough control over herself during sex and became vocal like this. It was a sign of her complete surrender to the sensations Natsuki was bringing her.

She couldn't let Shizuru surrender completely just yet, though. Getting her into a sexual daze was fine, but she had her own job to take care of while she was in it. While her right hand was occupied with keeping Shizuru whimpering, Natsuki fished around with her left until she found Shizuru's own hand clutching at the bedsheets. It didn't take much prodding to get it to clutch onto her hand instead. Shizuru was probably still too engrossed in what she was feeling to even know what she was doing, but that was fine by Natsuki.

Aside from the nearly unbearable melody of sensations Natsuki's hand was causing her, all Shizuru was aware of was a shifting of Natsuki's weight over her, moving just a bit to the side. The reason for this soon became apparent when her hand made contact with a heavenly warmth and wetness that she knew well. Her mind couldn't put enough thoughts together to figure out how that had come to be, but she just knew that she had her chance to make love back to Natsuki, and there was no way she was wasting a moment.

Natsuki let out a surprised gasp as Shizuru immediately plunged two of her fingers into her. She'd been expecting Shizuru to be a bit more subtle and teasing at first, but apparently she was well beyond that point. Looking up at her face, which was thrown back, eyes unfocused and mouth whimpering heavily, Natsuki figured that Shizuru was well beyond conscious thought at this point. At least her instincts were still working well, keeping her fingers pumping pleasurably in and out of Natsuki.

Letting out a soft moan of her own, Natsuki allowed herself to lean forward onto Shizuru again. She buried her face into her love's neck and couldn't help but letting her face split into a grin. She just loved this woman too much not to smile at times like these. She gave Shizuru's neck a light kiss as she felt her love's free arm wrap around her back and pull her in, and then curled her own arm around Shizuru. Just doing this seemed to cause Shizuru some manner of pleasure, judging by her extra little purr – _Shinso, I love that sound!_

Although Shizuru's hand was working on her at full force, Natsuki had to try and restrain herself and be a bit more teasing to Shizuru, seeing as she'd already been worked up a fair bit more. But even if she couldn't delay Shizuru long enough, Natsuki couldn't just let her lover suffer if the teasing was getting to be too much. She kept her ears attuned to the sounds of Shizuru's moaning, trying to figure out just how long she could keep on stroking the outside of Shizuru's lips and along her slit before the girl cracked. She knew that she was safe if she just kept doing this – Shizuru had never climaxed before without Natsuki either inside her or working on her clit – so she was going to keep Shizuru here as long as she could. If nothing else, she deserved the teasing.

Shizuru couldn't decide if she was in heaven or hell. The pleasurable sensations Natsuki's fingers were causing her, along with the simple fact that she was making love to Natsuki, was a strong point for the "heaven" column. However, Natsuki was holding back far too much. As glorious as her light touch was, it just built up a need for more in Shizuru that her love simply refused to fill. The worst part was that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Every muscle in her body seemed to be beyond her conscious control; she could barely even maintain any semblance of consciousness for more than a bare instant before it was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was certain that this was heaven. Shizuru was holding nothing back with the thrusts of her fingers, and it was quickly bringing Natsuki towards ecstasy. On top of the constant pleasure Shizuru was bringing her, she was having quite the time returning just enough of it to her lover to keep her on edge. However, she was starting to get concerned that Shizuru had reached her limit, judging by how the sounds she made had turned from moans more into whimpers and pleas.

Natsuki pulled her head up to look at Shizuru's face to try and confirm this. Shizuru was redder than Natsuki had ever seen her – _and oh so beautiful_ – and tears had streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were clenched tight, but aside from that, her expression couldn't stay steady. Every movement of Natsuki's fingers caused her to jerk and let out a whimper. Between the whimpers she let out what sounded like pleas for more, though they often merged into squeals.

Taking mercy on her desperate lover, Natsuki allowed herself to go just a bit further. She gently pushed her fingers into Shizuru's slit, which opened up easily as Shizuru spread her legs to grant Natsuki entrance. Natsuki was pleased to note that Shizuru's whimpers started to turn back into moans for a bit as she started to explore deeper within the girl. They even started to get quite frantic when Natsuki reached her clit, but she regretfully had to pull back from that. She wasn't quite ready to end things yet; she wasn't going to let Shizuru fail at her assigned task, even if she truly had no intention of punishing her if she did.

Shizuru let out a whimper as Natsuki's fingers abandoned her clit, though she was soon delighted to feel them start exploring her depths. There was absolutely no feeling in the world that could compare to having a couple of Natsuki's fingers inside of her. She lived solely for these moments, which could never last long enough. Natsuki knew all the perfect spots within her, and she was so adept at hitting them all with just two fingers bending in just the right ways. They bent and twisted inside her, stroking at her walls and seeking out all the little bundles of nerves that gave Shizuru an extra jolt of pleasure. It was truly getting to be too much for her. She felt her body getting ready to burst.

"Not yet." The sound of Natsuki's voice pierced through Shizuru's daze like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't figure out why she was being told this; she could only think to obey. "Hold back for me, love. Let's do this together."

_Together_. That thought struck a chord in Shizuru's heart. They had to enjoy this moment at the same time, and that meant she had to hold herself off until Natsuki was ready. It would be extremely hard on her body, given how close she was getting, but now that the thought was in her mind, there was just no way she could climax before Natsuki. All she could do was try to pull out all the stops to bring her lover to the brink of ecstasy.

"Ah!" Natsuki was caught off-guard by the furious movements of Shizuru's hand. Her thumb rapidly flicked against Natsuki's clit while her fingers pumped into, out of, and all around Natsuki's depths. Shizuru squeezed her tightly, desperately, just at the threshold of painfully. Although she'd been able to maintain control up until this point, Natsuki felt her mind rapidly being flooded with the waves of pleasure Shizuru's hand was bring her.

The only task that Natsuki could focus on was keeping her own hand active to return the favor to Shizuru as much as she could, racing to bring her off. She instinctively knew that Shizuru was just a hair away from exploding, but she couldn't quite get her there. Natsuki couldn't even bring to mind what the reason was for this, and she desperately pumped her hand harder into Shizuru as the waves of pleasure built up within her own body and threatened to overwhelm her.

Shizuru felt like she was being tortured by pleasure. She was at a higher state of arousal than she could ever remember, with every nerve in her body firing and aching with a need to just explode. But she couldn't make it without Natsuki. She needed to do this alongside her love, or she couldn't at all. She knew Natsuki was almost as close as she was, and she gave her love one last, desperate squeeze with her hand, crushing in on her love's clit with her thumb and pulling on her front wall with her fingers.

Natsuki cried out into Shizuru's neck as her lover's hand clamped down on her. Her body started jerking violently, and her muscles clamped down on Shizuru's hand to squeeze out every possible bit of ecstasy it could give her. She squeezed her love into her body, needing to be as close as possible her beloved and feel every inch of her body up against hers as she rode out this wave of divine pleasure. A shrill scream coming from just above her head pierced into her clouded mind, and she held Shizuru even tighter so they could enjoy this together as much as possible.

As soon as it filtered through to her mind that Natsuki was climaxing, all barriers to her own orgasm vanished and all the pent-up energy and pleasure burst through Shizuru's body. Every muscle in her body tensed up beyond her control, and every inch of her skin exploded into excruciating pleasure. Her mind was seared straight through by a blast of pleasure. She let out a scream in an instinctual attempt to release some of this overload from her body. Somewhere within the scream she tried to form her love's name, but that level of control was simply beyond her. Just an instant later, the thought that she'd even tried was pushed out of her mind by the incessant blasts of pleasure.

As Natsuki descended from her peak, she became aware of the violent thrashing of Shizuru beneath her. She'd been expecting – and hoping for – Shizuru to be hit this hard after having to hold back for so long, and so she had her nurturing instincts ready for her lover. She withdrew her hand from inside Shizuru and brought it up around her back, coming to rest behind her head. She held it against her love's sweat-soaked locks and brought her own body up so Shizuru could bury her face into her chest.

As she sensed comfort nearby, Shizuru instinctively nestled her head into Natsuki. She pulled her limbs in and crossed her arms over her chest to try to hold herself steady against the waves of pleasure that were still shooting back and forth across her body. Strong arms curled in to hold her protectively, and a sweet hand gently patted the back of her head.

"Good Zuru, sweet Zuru..." Natsuki cooed to her lover, using the pet name she saved for their most tender moments. "It's alright, Zuru... You did well... You pulled it off... You're absolved... You can rest now. You're safe."

"Safe..." Shizuru uttered back as her body stabilized within Natsuki's arms. "...tsuki... suki... love..."

"Love you too, Zuru," the whispered words ushered Shizuru off to sleep. When Natsuki was sure her love was sound asleep, she withdrew an arm just long enough to flip off the light beside the bed and pull some sheets up over the two of them. She then quickly wrapped the arm back around Shizuru and allowed herself to rest, basking in this perfect moment. Everything was perfect now. It was time.

Half-asleep, Natsuki bent her neck so she could give Shizuru a last kiss goodnight. _Tomorrow, love... I'll propose tomorrow..._


	2. Letting Go, part 1

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for this, and this is really only half now. But it's enough for a chapter, so I'm not making you all wait any longer.

If you're checking this out but haven't read my other stories, then no worries. You don't need to have read them to enjoy this. This will, however, spoil parts of them, so it's up to you.

* * *

**Title:** Oneesama Side-Stories

**Rating:** M

**Story 2:** Letting Go, part 1

**Timeframe:** Present: Immediately after the present portion of chapter 7 of Oneesama. Past: Immediately after chapter 3 of Ascension Reborn.

* * *

Shizuru's kiss was so loving, so sensual, that Natsuki couldn't help but melt into it. She was barely even aware when Shizuru pushed her back down onto their bed. She'd been incredibly nervous about proposing, even though her heart was sure of Shizuru's answer, but she was finally free now to just revel in happiness with her fiancée. It was almost too much for her to take; she was crumbling under the force of Shizuru's love.

Natsuki let out a soft moan as she decided at this moment to submit completely to whatever Shizuru had in mind. It wasn't a hard choice, really; Shizuru was simply amazing at this. Unlike Shizuru, who seemed to be ready for sex anytime, any place, Natsuki normally took a fair bit of work to get into the right mood. Shizuru knew all of her weak points, though, and she was always willing to put in the work for her lover. The result of this was always a truly magical moment, and over time Natsuki had learned this lesson well, becoming easier and easier for Shizuru to entice into the act. Giving herself up to Shizuru never left her unfulfilled.

Letting her instincts guide her into a more comfortable position, Natsuki tried to raise her legs up to wrap around Shizuru. However, she found herself stymied in this effort by the skirt of her dress keeping her legs together, despite her best efforts. She was about to try to start wriggling out of it just as Shizuru pulled back from the kiss, letting out a regretful sigh. As Shizuru focused again, she brought her hand up to trace along the shoulder-strap of Natsuki's dress. _Did she sense me struggling against it?_

"And now, my fiancée," Shizuru said. Natsuki could feel her eyes staring at her flesh just below the dress hungrily, and this knowledge sent a surge of excitement through her as Shizuru spoke. "I have to thank you properly. I never imagined you'd propose this soon, or do this much for me, so now I have to do everything in my power to repay you. You're mine tonight, and I don't intend to let you go until you can take no more."

The boldness of Shizuru's intentions caught Natsuki off-guard, but only for a moment. She'd certainly underestimated where her girlfriend's lust would lead her tonight. Letting Shizuru push her to ecstasy once was one thing, but letting her do it repeatedly until she passed out from exhaustion was...

Shizuru's eyes looked up, catching Natsuki's own. Although there was certainly a good deal of lust in them, it was overshadowed by the love she showed for her fiancée. If it were possible at that moment, Natsuki would have melted into the bed even further. Shizuru just wanted to do this out of love for Natsuki and thanks for her proposal. There was no way she could refuse. She closed her eyes and let out a loving chuckle at Shizuru's preferred means of thanking her. "Alright, Shizuru. I'm yours," she said.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's smile beaming down on her face, but only for a second before she felt it on her lips. Letting out a light moan, she captured the smile between her two lips and wrapped her arms around Shizuru. She gently moved her lips against Shizuru's, playing out a delicate dance with her lover. Shizuru was a bit more focused on her goal, though. While she was kissing Natsuki, she slipped a hand in below her love's back and lifted her up, pulling her further up on the bed until her head was resting comfortably on the pillow.

As their kiss continued, a pleasant warmth started to flow through Natsuki's body, already anticipating the heights Shizuru would bring it to. She kept every part of her body in motion, rubbing it against Shizuru to try to soothe the rising need in her, though all this really did was increase it. It was both a disappointment and a relief when Shizuru's lips left her own and started kissing their way down her neck and off to her right side.

When Shizuru's lips made their way to Natsuki's shoulder and met the strap of her dress, she brought a hand up to move it out of her way. It was almost as if she were doing this just to clear a path for her lips, rather than to undress Natsuki. Nevertheless, as the strap came over her shoulder, Natsuki pulled her arm back from around Shizuru and slipped it out of the strap.

This done, Shizuru kissed her way back up to Natsuki's lips. As she kissed Natsuki there, her hand started to explore the newly-revealed flesh just above Natsuki right breast. Her fingers traced around gently, just how she knew Natsuki loved it. It certainly worked, frustrating Natsuki even more with how much of her dress was still in the way and how much of her body Shizuru couldn't get at. It was a small mercy that Shizuru brought her other hand up to slip off Natsuki's other dress strap while she did this, but Natsuki knew she was still likely to face her share of torturous anticipation as this continued. With Shizuru, it was all about teasing her slowly and slowly upwards, but Natsuki never truly loved her teasing more.

After Natsuki pulled her arm out through the dress strap, Shizuru wrapped an arm behind her again and pulled her up and off of the bed. With her other hand, she fished around until she found the zipper to Natsuki's dress and pulled it down. Natsuki would have tried to help her with this endeavor, but she was really too engrossed in Shizuru's kiss to think straight. The closest thing to a clear thought she could come up with was that it would be better if Shizuru could undress her anyways.

Letting Natsuki fall back to the bed, Shizuru parted from her and started licking her lips as she eyed the loosened dress. Natsuki looked up at her lover's face, and she couldn't help but smile herself when she saw the pure joy in it. Shizuru relished the moment as she brought her hands to the top of Natsuki's dress and slowly peeled it downwards. Natsuki could feel her skin tingle with eagerness as Shizuru's gaze fell on it. She was even almost sorry that she was wearing a bra beneath her dress, which would hold Shizuru back from seeing all of her even longer.

Shizuru let out a gasp as Natsuki's bra came into her view, and Natsuki recalled the reason she'd worn it tonight. It was one of the best pieces in her lingerie collection, which, she was proud to note, sported quite a number of high-quality and rare items. It was certainly the best strapless bra she owned. It was also brand-new, which was important in providing Shizuru with a pleasant surprise as she undressed Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled to herself as Shizuru took in her new bra. It was truly a treasure, and perfect for a night like this. It was stitched from black lace, with intricate floral patterns woven into it that swirled around her breasts. It was slightly transparent around the sides to give Shizuru a tempting glimpse of her flesh beneath it, but opaque enough in the centers of the cups to keep what she truly desired hidden, at least for the time being.

Shizuru's hand came up to gently trace over the bra. Her hand brushed gently, just barely feeling it. Natsuki knew from when she was picking it out just how soft this bra was, and she wanted Shizuru to truly appreciate it now, and so she brought her own hand in to meet Shizuru's. She gently pulled Shizuru's hand down, urging her to get a better feel of, and also to help satisfy some of the building need in Natsuki's breasts.

"Mmm..." Shizuru purred as she felt up Natsuki's bra. Now that she was granted Natsuki's permission to explore, she worked harder on it, feeling the soft material beneath her fingers as she massaged the tender flesh that lay beneath. Her caresses built to the point where she caught Natsuki's nipple through the fabric and gave it a playful pinch, but then her hand disappeared completely just as she'd gotten Natsuki worked up.

Natsuki let out a low growl and rolled her head to the side. "Shizuru..." she said. Her protests were met only with a light giggle, though hearing this lovely sound at least made it worth the effort for her. Shizuru wasn't completely abandoning her, though. She'd removed her hand for a purpose, which was to remove Natsuki's dress from the remainder of her body. As Natsuki realized her lover's intentions, she helped by lifting her hips off of the bed so Shizuru was clear to pull the dress down and off of her.

Once her dress was off, Shizuru folded it up and laid it on the dresser behind her. Natsuki looked up at her as she turned back and caught her love's eyes. The pure happiness she saw in her love made her heart jump in her chest with pride that she'd made her feel this way. Shizuru affirmed Natsuki's assessment of her happiness with a beautiful smile that threatened to split her face in two as she crawled up onto the bed again and started to bring her face down to Natsuki's. Instead of lowering for a kiss though, she stopped just an inch away while Natsuki felt a bolt of pleasure shooting through her core.

It seemed that Shizuru's fingers had found their way to teasingly poke at Natsuki's slit through her panties while Natsuki was distracted with her face. They didn't stop with a single poke to tease Natsuki though, and Shizuru started to slide them up and down, quickly working Natsuki into the heat of pleasure. As passion started to overtake Natsuki, she couldn't help but lift her head up to capture Shizuru's lips in a kiss.

Natsuki was almost surprised when Shizuru started to kiss her back just as fiercely. The diminishing rational part of Natsuki's mind guessed that Shizuru was also starting to feel her emotions overwhelming her, and she was getting a little impatient with the proceedings. That was certainly fine with Natsuki at this point. Shizuru was just as good whether she went fast or slow. It was always just about love with her, and if there was one thing Shizuru could do, it was love.

* * *

Shizuru's love always made things simple, particularly at moments like these. One of my biggest failings in my youth was that I let myself get lost in questions when it came to the big decisions. Even when I'd decided that I probably did want to make love to Shizuru, I started fretting about the "How?" and "When?" of it, and the indecision paralyzed me. But when I saw the look in Shizuru's eyes as she asked me to make love to her, it all boiled down to three simple facts: Shizuru loved me, I loved her, and so we were going to make love.

Under the haze of desire that had descended upon me, all I was able to get out was a simple, "Shizuru. Bed. Now," but it was all that needed to be said. The utter joy that appeared in Shizuru's eyes spoke enough for both of us. She slowly backed up, grasping my hand with her own to guide me to the bed with her. She wasn't even trying to restrain her smile at this point and maintain her mask; we were far beyond that point now. There was nothing left to be hidden between us.

The little devil's advocate in my own head pointed out at this point that the "nothing hidden" would apply to my body, too, but I forcibly shut it up. I was certainly nervous about that, I'll admit, and nervous about the whole experience as well, but I knew that I wasn't going to let it stop me. I'd decided to do this, and I wasn't going to let little worries like that stop me anymore; Shizuru deserved better than that.

My eyes stayed locked with Shizuru's as she backed onto the bed and lay down on her side, facing me invitingly. I found myself walking forward to meet her as if magnetically drawn, and I laid myself down beside her, bringing our locked eyes to within mere inches of each other. Shizuru's eyes were truly beautiful creatures. Their rare crimson shade made them particularly alluring, adding to my perception that Shizuru was truly unique and precious. What was more, Shizuru's eyes were my best window into her soul. Shizuru wore a strong mask, but her eyes allowed me to look through it and truly see her. This window of mine hadn't always worked perfectly – I hadn't noticed how my reluctance to make love was hurting Shizuru – but the longer we were together, the better I learned to read her.

Right now, I could read mostly love in her eyes, but also a trace of nervousness. That actually reassured me; it meant that Shizuru was human too, and that this really mattered to her. It also caused my instincts to reassure her kick in, and I brought my arms around Shizuru and then moved my face forward to give her the sweetest kiss I could manage. When my work was done, I pulled back to witness the mesmerizing sight of Shizuru's cheeks filled with an adorable pink blush.

"I love you," I said to Shizuru, unable to keep a smile from crossing my face.

Shizuru smiled back at me. "I love you too, Natsuki." She brought her hands around to the back of my head and pulled us together for another kiss. This one lasted much longer, as neither of us felt any need to remove ourselves from it, and we were certainly in the mood to continue it. I could just never get enough of cuddling and kissing Shizuru this way. It was just the perfect way to start out a night like this.

Shizuru seemed to understand this as well, as she pulled her body closer to mine, just as I always loved. At that point in our relationship, I still hadn't gotten Shizuru to admit that she loved cuddling as much as I did, but I still strongly suspected it. Either way, it was still very sweet of her to move in like this, and I showed my appreciation back to her in my kiss. I sucked and nibbled gently on her lips in just the ways that I knew she couldn't resist – she said that I felt like her little puppy when I kissed her this way, and at times like this I really didn't mind that characterization. If it made Shizuru happy, then it made me happy.

At this point, I was still quite nervous about where this was going, but kissing was territory I knew well, so I was comfortable just sticking to that. To be honest, I didn't even really know what to do beyond that. I had a vague idea of how these things worked, but I was letting the specifics get to me again. I knew I couldn't let that stop me, but I still couldn't decide how best to proceed without it feeling awkward.

Shizuru, as always, was more sensible about this than I was. The problem was simply that I wasn't quite aroused enough for my instincts to kick in and start guiding me. Shizuru, always in tune with my mood, could tell that I was simply in a cuddly mood right now rather than an aroused one. This was why I suddenly felt her hands wandering down my body and her mouth pushing more forcefully against mine, her tongue pushing its way inside.

I always ended up melting into Shizuru when she kissed me like this, but her wandering hands added a whole new level to the experience. A pleasant warmth started to fill my body, and I found myself squeezing Shizuru closer to me to try to assuage an ache that was building in my chest. Her hands circled around my back and my sides, slowly drifting downwards to eventually cover my rear and give it a gentle squeeze. At any other time I would have jumped into the air with a shriek from this type of touch, but right now, I could only close my eyes and let out a moan into the kiss. I was ready for this.

The need in me built as I surrendered myself to Shizuru's affections. Rather than letting myself simply melt under the sensations of her tongue stroking against mine and her hands squeezing me oh-so-pleasantly, I could feel a fire starting to burn within me. I couldn't be content simply cuddling with Shizuru tonight; I needed to take her, to make her mine. With this fire lit, I kissed her back passionately, pushing my tongue forwards into her mouth to explore its sweet depths while my hands started moving around Shizuru's back. I eventually settled with my left hand across her shoulders to squeeze her close while my right hand drifted down to feel up Shizuru's rear.

I was nervous about touching Shizuru there, of course, but she'd already done so to me, so I knew it had to be alright with her. Even so, a gentle chuckle from Shizuru and a smile into our kiss confirmed it for me. She withdrew her tongue from my mouth and gave me a quick peck of reassurance before looking into my eyes with love. Maintaining eye contact with Shizuru, I tentatively explored around her soft rump with my hand, amazing myself with just how soft she was.

"Mmm..." Shizuru pulled her hands up onto my back and held me against her as she moaned with pleasure. "Natsuki certainly seems to be enjoying herself..." she said.

This comment prompted an immediate blush to rush to my face. It was all I could do to keep my hand from either clamping down on Shizuru's rear or fleeing away from it, but I managed to control myself. Dropping my eyes from Shizuru's in nervousness, I mumbled out, "Yeah, I guess..."

Although I'd expected Shizuru to laugh at my reaction and embarrass me further, she showed me mercy this night. In fact, it seemed embarrassing me with her teasing was far from her mind, and she simply tried to comfort me as we went through this new territory in our relationship, bending her head down to plant a sweet kiss on my nose. As my blush started to fade, she said, "Would Natsuki like to feel more of me?"

I nodded at this on instinct, not giving my conscious mind a chance to think about just where else I might want to touch Shizuru. That was the part of my mind that always got me in trouble by running away from these things or bogging myself down in questions. I just wanted to run on instinct tonight, letting Shizuru guide me if necessary. I probably wouldn't be able to count on her to guide me too well as we got further, though, so I'd have to rely on myself. I had to trust my instincts and my love for Shizuru, doing whatever I could to best pleasure her.

I'd barely gone from this thought in my mind to deciding just which part of Shizuru I wanted to feel more of, when I realized that Shizuru had had a very specific part of her body in mind when she'd asked that question. Which is to say, she guided my hands around to her chest to cup her breasts through her uniform. I was stunned for a moment at the action, but I broke out of this when I brought my eyes back up to look at Shizuru's face. I could see her love in her expression still, but there was also a need there, a subtle pleading.

I was feeling a need myself, so I could guess at what Shizuru wanted me to do. I tentatively squeezed in on her breasts, more just to gauge her reaction than to explore her breasts for myself. Almost immediately, Shizuru closed her eyes and let out a light moan, a pleased smile crossing her face. Encouraged, I started to explore around them more with my hands, a smile growing across my own face with every little expression of delight I saw in Shizuru's.

What most amazed me about Shizuru's breasts was just how unbelievably soft they were. I'd thought her bum was the softest thing I'd ever felt, but it held nothing on her breasts. I was quickly enraptured by them, and my mind went wild with fantasies of things I could do with them, from kissing them all over to using them as a pillow as we fell asleep. I kept close track of every idea that crossed my mind, as I was sure to need them this night.

There was just one catch, though. To do pretty much any of the things I had in mind, I would need... more direct access to Shizuru's breasts. Needless to say, this thought caused my cheeks to tinge pink with a blush. It wasn't as much as I'd feared, at least, probably because I was getting into the mood for this, and feeling more comfortable.

Shizuru still noticed the blush, of course, and, being Shizuru, she knew exactly the reason for it. But, once again, she restrained herself from teasing for my sake. Shizuru always knew when teasing just wouldn't be appropriate, and this was one of those times. It would have simply scared me out of the whole thing. Instead, she simply showed me her sweet side, moving her hands down from my back to the ties on the sides of her uniform, preparing to strip it off for me.

It's hard to describe exactly what got into me at that moment, but I think I was finally getting fully into the mood. My love for Shizuru was just so strong that I couldn't take it anymore; I needed her. I reached out to snatch Shizuru's hands away and replaced them with my own. While I untied her tabard, I looked into Shizuru's eyes with passion and said, "No. Let me."

The blush that formed in Shizuru's cheeks was a sure sign that I was doing it right; she always seemed to blush like that when I did something sweet and really touched her. That blush gave me the confidence to proceed, even as I pulled her tabard off over her head and went to work unbuttoning the blouse beneath it. I didn't need Shizuru's guidance anymore; I had everything I needed in me. Even if I weren't experienced, my love could let me guide Shizuru to heaven.

I caught my breath briefly as I finished unbuttoning Shizuru's blouse, but I wasn't going to give myself a chance to stop. Focusing on the thought of the treasure that lay just beneath Shizuru's bra, the very reason I was doing this, I found the strength to bring my hands down to just over Shizuru's breasts and spread her blouse open.

I was enraptured the moment Shizuru's breasts came into view, even bra-clad as they were. In fact, the bra was part of their appeal at this moment: It was a silky purple piece that looked quite expensive, but well worth the price. My collector's instincts kicked in, and I could immediately tell that it would be extremely comfortable to wear and provide perfect support, while at the same time it was amazingly stylish and emphasized Shizuru's breasts just perfectly, exposing just enough of her flesh to send me into a trance.

Some small part of my mind wondered if Shizuru had worn such a good piece specifically for today in anticipation that something like this might happen tonight, or if she regularly wore bras as nice as this. She certainly could afford to, given how well off her family was, but that would also require a good degree of taste from her. I certainly had no trouble believing that Shizuru might have good taste in this area as well; it was just one more thing to love about her. I could only hope she would appreciate my taste as well. I hadn't picked out my underwear for today with this type of activity in mind, but my usual standard would hopefully please Shizuru.

Of course, as enamored as I was with Shizuru's bra, I was still drawn to the treasures it kept hidden from me. I rested my right hand just over Shizuru's left breast, my fingers gently touching the exposed flesh, as I looked up to Shizuru's face. I idly noticed as my eyes passed her shoulders that Shizuru had shrugged off her blouse, likely while I was enraptured with her bra, but that was fine. I would still get to unveil the important parts for myself.

I had a couple of reasons for looking up at Shizuru's face just then. The first was simply because I wanted to confirm I still had her permission to proceed. I really shouldn't have needed to check, but what can I say? I was nervous about all of this. Anyways, the passion I saw smoldering in her eyes swept away all of my doubts.

My second reason for looking at her face once more was that I wanted to remind myself that it was Shizuru I was doing all of this with. I'd never felt any attraction to anyone, boy or girl, aside from Shizuru. It was important for my heart to know that I was making love to Shizuru, not just some pretty girl, and it was Shizuru's breasts I was about to see, not just any pair. I was about to see Shizuru, the love of my life, naked for the first time.

The thought sent a light blush to my cheeks, but I didn't mind it there. Shizuru liked seeing it, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment. I could feel my heart pounding in nervousness as I let my hand drift around to Shizuru's back, searching out the clasp of her bra. My fingers unclasped it on instinct as soon as I found it, and the bra popped forward just a little. It still loosely covered up the globes of flesh I sought, so I had a few more moments of anxious anticipation.

I couldn't hold myself in check forever, though. My hands started to move of their own accord, slipping the bra's straps off of Shizuru's arms and then slowly pulling the cups downward to finally reveal my love's chest. My breath caught in my throat as this absolutely perfect sight came into view. I hadn't spent much time imagining what Shizuru's breasts might look like, but even if I had, I don't think my imagination could have ever approached the glorious sight before me.

I knew that Shizuru had large breasts, of course, but I'd never really appreciated just how shapely they were until I was able to see them like this. They weren't simply globs of fat hanging off of her torso, but delicately sculpted orbs, just soft enough to jiggle gently with every breath of Shizuru's – promising a quite enjoyable feel when I could get up the nerve to touch them – but still firm enough to maintain their shape and character as Shizuru lay on her side like this. They were topped off with a pair of delicate and beautiful nipples, each a soft brown color which matched Shizuru's hair, and both currently erect, looking up at me as if begging my mouth to envelop them.

There were so many things I wanted to do with those breasts that I was paralyzed with indecision. However, I caught myself this time, and I forced myself to simplify things. Boiled down, all I wanted was to make love to Shizuru. Right now, I wanted to make Shizuru feel good. I ran over in my mind what I knew Shizuru liked, from all of our make-out sessions. When I looked at things this way, the answer was obvious.

A smile tugging at my lips, I rose up to Shizuru's face once more. I was briefly surprised to see the pink blush that had appeared in her cheeks. She was really nervous about this too, it seemed. If anything, the sight of Shizuru blushing from nervousness like this was even more precious and rare than the sight of her breasts. In another mood I might have teased her about it, to get what revenge I could for how she always tormented me. Not now, though. Now, I just wanted to embrace her, to wash away all her fears, and to bring her to a place where her worries could never find her.

"I love you, Shizuru," I said, causing her blush to deepen. I could feel that she'd completely surrendered herself to me now. I couldn't rely on her to guide me, but I didn't need her to. I knew exactly what she needed. And right now, what she needed was a kiss, which I was more than happy to give to her.

Our lips touched softly as I kissed her, as sweetly as I could. She trembled a little at first, but her nervousness soon faded. Her lips stabilized as she let out a soft moan and an utterance of "suki" into our kiss. This was my cue that she was ready. I wrapped my left arm under her to hold her close, while I brought my right hand up to start exploring.

Shizuru didn't gasp or anything – as I probably would have – when my hand first touched her breast. It was hard to say how much she even noticed, with all the gentle moans she was already letting out in our kiss. Somehow, this actually helped give me the courage to continue. I started to cautiously feel up the flesh under my hand, finding that it was indeed just as soft as I'd expected.

My careful exploration soon gave way to trying to make Shizuru feel as good as possible when I noticed that Shizuru's moaning seemed to be intensifying a bit. It was really so uncharacteristic of her to be like this. The Shizuru I was used to was always either restrained, or letting out her joy by being affectionate or teasing towards me. It was really a first to see her just accepting pleasure from me and vocalizing it like this. I was probably the only person ever to see Shizuru in such a state.

At that realization, I fell one step further in love with Shizuru Viola. She was opening herself up to me so much, making herself so vulnerable... it was just too sweet for me to express. Even up to that point, I'd still had some lingering worries about whether I'd be able to open myself up to her in return, but not anymore. My heart was hers. I wanted my body to be hers as well. The gentle tingling in my nipples at that thought confirmed for me that I was ready.

But that was for later. Or wait... did it have to be? Surely the sight of me stripping for her would do wonders for Shizuru's arousal level. But then again, I didn't really seem to be having any trouble with keeping Shizuru aroused, and it also wasn't as if she seemed at all uncomfortable with me still being clothed. She'd also probably appreciate the chance to disrobe me herself – cue blush on my cheeks deepening, which I soundly ignored – so it was still probably best to put it off for now.

Besides, as it was I was starting to have trouble controlling myself with Shizuru. I needed more of her, and I could tell by her sweet noises that she needed to feel more as well. I figured that we could probably solve both of our problems if I went on to trying out some of the other things I wanted to do with her breasts.

I would need a better position for that, though. As hard as it was to do, I tore myself away from Shizuru for just a moment. I caught her eyes staring at me in surprise as I broke our kiss, though their gaze softened a bit when she realized that my hand was still working on her breast for the moment. I was also pleased to note that her cheeks were maintaining a deep red blush now. But that wasn't what I needed to worry about right now. Wrapping my right arm around Shizuru to match my left, I pulled her in to me. She gave me a confused look, but she really couldn't help but oblige at this point. She understood what I intended, though, when I used the extra room behind her to roll the both of us over so that she was lying on her back with me straddled on top of her.

A delighted and slightly embarrassed smile formed on Shizuru's face, but this was all I allowed myself the chance to see before I dove down to start exploring her breasts with my mouth. I started with her right breast, which I hadn't yet paid much attention to, kissing all over it, then pulling a bit of the flesh at a time into my mouth to give it little loving nibbles. Shizuru let out a deep moan as I started to do this. I could only imagine what she must have been feeling right then, but she certainly seemed to love it.

Having hit on something that really seemed to push Shizuru's buttons, I wanted to work it for all it was worth. I kept nibbling my way around her breast, listening to the beautiful sounds she was making. My heart ended up skipping a beat when Shizuru's little moans turned into utterances of my name. At this point I instinctively switched over to Shizuru's other breast, giving it the same attention now. I made sure to lick over every inch of flesh, showing Shizuru my adoration for her – well, particularly her breasts, but it was really Shizuru I loved most of all.

I really was curious just what Shizuru was feeling from all of this. I knew she was absolutely loving it, but just what did it feel like, I wondered. It was about then that I realized I really just had to wait a few minutes and I could let Shizuru show me, causing me to once more blush at my own thoughts. It was just a shame that Shizuru was too far gone to notice it. Ah well, that could be for later as well. For now, it was time for me to have my own fun by pushing Shizuru to the edge.

With this goal in mind, I allowed my left hand to start drifting downwards over Shizuru's belly. I wasn't prepared to go quite where Shizuru must have wanted me to just yet, but I figured she could use the tease. Before that, I still had one more thing I wanted to do with her breasts. Just as my fingertips touched the hem of Shizuru's skirt, I paused my hand and moved my mouth to encompass Shizuru's nipple, causing my girlfriend to let out a sweet groan that mixed frustration and pleasure.

I wanted to chuckle at Shizuru's frustration, but that would have meant loosening my hold on her nipple. And now that I'd found this particular slice of heaven, that was certainly _not_ something I wanted to do. So I contented myself with a small smile as I began to suck gently on Shizuru's nipple and slowly lick around it with my tongue. I filled myself on Shizuru's sweet taste, drowning in sensations that were pure Shizuru, from the sight of her bare breast in front of me to the scent of her sweat from this exertion. With my hand resting on her belly and my ears filled with the sounds of her moans, every one of my senses was filled with Shizuru.

It was time. Everything felt perfect now. I knew I had it in me at this moment to bring Shizuru to the peaks of pleasure. My hand drifted downwards, over Shizuru's skirt and between her legs. Shizuru and I both let out a gasp as it came to cup her mound – Shizuru probably from the pleasure of it, and me from the surprise of just how warm and wet it was. Her juices were enough to not only soak into her panties but were starting to get through her skirt as well. I couldn't help but be amazed at just how much Shizuru was responding. She must have truly loved me as well to be this aroused by my inexperienced touch.

Well, if she loved it that much, I really couldn't deny her any longer. I removed my lips from her breast – though I couldn't resist giving the nipple one last quick kiss – and moved myself back so I was in a better position to see what I was doing. I let my hands drift down to both sides of Shizuru's skirt, slowly curling my fingers underneath its hem. I was just about to start pulling it down, but I paused a second when my eyes glanced up towards Shizuru's face.

I'd been expecting Shizuru to be looking down at me now, as she wouldn't have my ministrations on her breasts distracting her with too much pleasure, but apparently it was a bit too soon for that. As I looked at her, Shizuru was staring straight upwards, her whole body trembling slightly. Her mouth was weakly muttering out my name, her voice stripped of all emotions other than love, and I could see tears starting to dry on the sides of her face. In any other situation, I'd be worried to death about her, but there was one extra sign this time which told me that she was only reacting to pleasure here: the blush.

Quite the opposite of myself, Shizuru wasn't normally a blusher. I don't think she's once blushed, even slightly, for any reason other than my love for her. The fact that she was blushing now meant that we were truly making love, and she truly wanted this. But beyond all of that, it wasn't the fact of her blush that made me pause, but its extent. Even when I did make Shizuru blush, it was never more than just her cheeks before this. But now, it seemed as if her blush just wasn't ending. It had already flooded her entire face – like a few she'd inflicted on me on occasion – and was starting to leak down onto her chest. It wasn't even staying there, but steadily expanding. If it kept up like this, it could easily fill her entire body, it seemed.

Eventually, I was able to tear myself away from this sight, but only by promising myself that I'd have to check again later to see just how bad her blush had gotten. Besides, I had another sight to treat myself with, as I started to slide Shizuru's skirt down over her hips. Shizuru seemed to have just enough presence of mind to lift her rear off of the bed, giving me enough room to slip the skirt off. I slid it down and off of her legs, taking her shoes and socks along with it. I finally looked up to gaze upon a beautiful pair of purple panties, likely a matching set with the bra she'd worn today.

It took the space of a mere second to decide that Shizuru looked a lot better with her skirt off. Not that she looked bad with it on, of course – that was simply impossible for Shizuru – but the skirt was, frankly, rather plain. It only really looked right when worn as part of the entire Pearl uniform. Once Shizuru's tabard was off though, it was just a plain gray skirt with a couple of frills. The panties Shizuru had chosen to wear fit her much better, and she was incredibly sexy in them. I might have to get her to put the bra back on later so I could get the full picture, which I'm sure would be simply stunning.

But as beautiful as she looked wearing just those panties, it seemed cruel to keep her in them very much longer. Shizuru was so aroused right now that she was whimpering from just the few seconds I'd spent without touching her. However, even though it was cruel, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a little teasing. I so rarely got the chance, after all.

I considered simply teasing Shizuru by not touching her and then verbally teasing her about that, but that ran the risk of letting her arousal drop. Not to mention, she still seemed too out of it to get that I was teasing her if I did that. She'd more likely just think I was being mean. So a soft touch was called for. Much less than she needed, but just enough so that she'd know I was playing with her, and hopefully get me back later – not that I liked her teasing! Just, um, never mind. Anyways...

Reaching out cautiously, I touched my index finger to the crotch of Shizuru's panties. Given the sight of them, I really shouldn't have been surprised at just how wet they were, but they felt almost insubstantial at this point. Shizuru certainly felt even the light touch of my finger through her panties, letting out a sharp gasp even as I barely grazed it. Her gasp melted into a whimper as I stroked my finger upwards.

I started to move my finger up and down along Shizuru's crotch, just barely touching the fabric beneath it. Even being this gentle, I was driving Shizuru absolutely wild. Her hands clutched at the bedsheet beneath her, and her legs started to squirm as she let out a series of pleading whimpers. Her need tugged at my heart, and my will finally broke when Shizuru was able to get out a strangled, "...suki, please..."

I paused my teasing finger here and allowed my palm to cup Shizuru's crotch, while I brought my other hand up to find Shizuru's right hand, clutching tightly to the bedsheets. I gently pried it loose and allowed her to squeeze onto my hand for support, receiving a whimper of thanks from my love at this gesture. It would be over soon; I'd had my fun teasing her, and now I just had to push Shizuru to the breaking point. She had to be quite close by this point, judging by how her blush had spread to almost her entire body.

I wasn't going to let go of Shizuru's hand now, so I made do with my one free hand to start pulling down Shizuru's panties. My gaze was locked to the sight being unveiled before me, as a cleanly trimmed mound of chestnut hair came into my view, followed by the one pair of Shizuru's lips I hadn't yet kissed – but so wanted to right now. Well, who was I to deny Shizuru a kiss?

I finished pulling Shizuru's panties off and then pulled myself back and into position. I leaned down until my face was hovering just over Shizuru's slit, and I took a chance to inhale her scent. This was pure Shizuru; nothing but my love at her most primal. It stirred up a burning desire in me which I made no move to deny. I needed Shizuru, and I was going to have her.

Acting almost of their own accord, my lips met Shizuru's. At the same time, my ears filled with the sound of a sharp gasp from Shizuru and my mouth filled with the taste of her juices. The sweet taste was better than mayonnaise, and I knew then that I had a new addiction. I finished off the initial kiss with Shizuru's lower lips, and then I brought out my tongue to search out the bottom of her slit. Digging it in, I licked slowly upwards, filling my mouth with as much of Shizuru's juices as I could pick up, while the source of my pleasure let out a stuttered series of moans.

Shizuru's moans got progressively more high-pitched as I neared the top. They finally peaked with a yelp as my tongue met what felt like a knot within her folds, and her hand squeezed down on my own. Pulling my head back to see what this sensitive knot was, I found myself gazing into Shizuru's now-open slit, which had bloomed in response to the stroke of my tongue.

It was getting harder to handle the burning within me at this sight; I wanted more and more to just let the fire within me burst free as I buried my face and hand into Shizuru and ravaged her until she could take no more. I couldn't do that right now though; I wanted this to be as sweet as possible for Shizuru. Knowing her, she probably would like something fierce like that, but not for her first time. This had to be slow and sweet. I could do it. My need to make things perfect for Shizuru easily overpowered my raw lust. Shizuru would have her perfect first time; there was no question about it.

I pulled back my head just enough to bring my hand in. I started off with just one finger, circling around inside Shizuru's slit. I explored every inch of her tender flesh as I listened to her moaning and yelping from the pleasure. Her moans quickly became frantic, and I could see her body starting to quiver. She was getting close to the edge now, I realized. It was time to make everything just perfect for her.

I slowed down my finger as I considered just the right way to do this. Glancing up at Shizuru's body, my eyes caught the sight of her left hand, which was still grasping desperately to the bedsheets beneath her. Her other hand was still clinging just as desperately to my left hand. She needed to hold something, I realized. She needed me for support at this moment.

That was it then. While being careful not to let my right hand abandon Shizuru's folds, I moved my body up on the bed to lie down on top of her. Shizuru seemed pretty dazed, but she seemed to grasp what I was doing. The second my face was parallel with hers, both of Shizuru's hands let go and she wrapped her arms around me in a fierce hug. Her face also rose at this moment to engage my lips in a passionate kiss.

I couldn't help but start to move my finger around again as Shizuru kissed me. The feeling of her yelping right into my mouth was just heavenly. I kept at it, exploring her inner folds and kissing her lips until Shizuru lost the ability to kiss me back anymore. Her head fell to the pillow as she let out a trembling moan. Her eyes lazily opened and gazed at me through tears.

The time was getting very close now. I met Shizuru's gaze and whispered to her, "I love you, Shizuru."

These words caused a fresh wave of tears to flood Shizuru's eyes. She tried to reply through her cascade of moans: "Na... suki... Ah! Love... suki-i..." As she got out all she could, Shizuru buried her face into my neck and squeezed my body into her. This caused my instincts to kick in, and I slid my free hand in under Shizuru's back to hold her against me. I would always be there for her, to hold her through moments like this.

I dropped my finger down, ready to solidify the connection between myself and Shizuru. I brought another finger in as I searched for her entrance, finally finding the hole near the bottom. I could feel her hymen blocking most of it, but it was just flexible enough to allow my fingers to slip through, which elicited a weak whimper from Shizuru.

I was ready to push Shizuru over the edge, but I needed to be sure I got it all just perfect. With my fingertips barely penetrating inside of her, I turned my hand so that my thumb could reach up to her clit. I gently stroked across it, causing Shizuru to jerk in my arms with each pass. I gradually sped up its motion, circling around and across the sensitive nub. Shizuru's moans started to blend together, almost turning into a scream.

Just as Shizuru was starting to scream out from the pleasure, I squeezed down hard on her clit with my thumb and plunged my fingers deep inside of her. My mind had only a moment to remark on the amazing softness inside Shizuru before my ears filled with the sound of Shizuru shrieking in ecstasy. Her body jerked and her arms grasped me desperately. I held onto her through this just as tightly, attached to my love, inside and out.

Shizuru held onto me for dear life as she rode out the waves that rocked her body. Even though I knew she must be experiencing pure ecstasy now, my own joy at seeing her like this certainly rivaled that. I felt so fulfilled at this moment. This was right. We were meant to be together, doing this every night, giving each other as much pleasure as possible. Even just being together, cuddling while we basked in our love.

As Shizuru's scream faded, she started sobbing into my neck, crying out mixed "suki"s and "love"s. I returned all of her affection, murmuring into her ear that I loved my "Zuru" too. It took a few minutes for Shizuru to completely calm down, but I didn't mind. I really enjoyed holding her like that, even. It just felt perfect to me.

When Shizuru was stable enough, I pulled my fingers out of her and rolled off to the side. She turned around in the bed so she could face me and pull me in for a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Natsuki," she said afterwards, gazing into my eyes. Her crimson orbs were still flooded with tears, but her love easily shown through it. "I never imagined it could be that good... Thank you."

"Of course, Shizuru," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Natsuki," Shizuru replied. She came in for another kiss. It was slow, tender, and had me melting into the bed by the end of it. Shizuru eventually parted from the kiss with a slight moan. "And now," she said, a fiery glint appearing in her eyes. "It's your turn."


	3. Letting Go, part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey all. This is a particularly special chapter for me, due to how much my girlfriend enjoyed this fic and that this was "her" chapter, so I wanted to save it for a special occasion. It has finally come, on our one-year anniversary, and this chapter is to celebrate it with all of you. I hope you enjoy.

As always, much thanks to yuri-hime for betaing this. ;)

X-X-X

**Title:** Oneesama Side-Stories

**Rating:** M

**Story 2:** Letting Go, part 2

**Timeframe:** Present: Immediately after the present portion of chapter 7 of Oneesama. Past: Immediately after chapter 3 of Ascension Reborn.

X-X-X

"Ah! Shizuru... no more..." Natsuki pleaded between breaths. She'd barely regained coherence after the last orgasm Shizuru had given her, and she could spot Shizuru looking through their drawer of toys to find something for the next one. Natsuki was already on her third, which was usually around where she ran out of steam on their longer nights, but Shizuru showed no sign of slowing down. It figured, really. A happy Shizuru was a horny Shizuru, and Natsuki was her preferred means of alleviating her horniness. The only problem was, this night, neither Shizuru's happiness nor her horniness seemed to be fading.

"Ara?" Shizuru said in a sad tone, turning from the drawer to face Natsuki. "Doesn't Natsuki like my attention? I'll never be able to be a good wife if I can't satisfy her..."

If Natsuki were able to think a bit more clearly, she would easily have been able to see exactly what Shizuru was doing. At least, that was her excuse for falling for it. "Huh? No... that's not it... just... you're too much. You're too good! That's it!"

Shizuru's eyes shown in glee at this. With a smile, she said, "Ara, my Natsuki is so cute when she's trying to cheer me up. I'm sure she'll make the perfect wife, though I still don't know about myself. Too good is still too much, and if Natsuki can't handle me then I don't know if we'll be a good fit..."

"No! Don't say that!" Natsuki snapped. She tried to get up to get closer to Shizuru, but her arms were still in such a weak state that all she managed to do was to roll over onto her stomach. "Er, I mean... Okay, I guess I can still take more... but at this rate I'll be worn out long before you..." Natsuki didn't even realize until after she'd said this that Shizuru's smile had never left her face through her tease. She really had no excuse for falling for that one.

"Aha, so that's it," Shizuru said. Her eyes started drifting down Natsuki's body hungrily, and Natsuki realized that she probably had less than a minute left before Shizuru would pounce on her, regardless of whether she was ready. It was just fortunate that her words seemed to be getting through. "But I don't think there's any way I'll be able to stop giving Natsuki her proper reward for her proposal. I guess we'll just have to figure out a way for her to return a little pleasure."

Natsuki had a moment of joy over her victory, though it started to fade as Shizuru turned away from her. "Oi! What are you doing, Shizuru?"

"I'm just getting out something here that will help Natsuki in her task," Shizuru said. Her tone of voice set off warning bells in Natsuki's mind, and seeing Shizuru duck down below her view didn't help matters any. She was definitely doing that just to keep Natsuki on edge so she couldn't see what she was up to. Even as Natsuki started to crawl across the bed to get a peek, Shizuru seemed to sense it, as she said, "No peeking!"

Natsuki scurried back to the head of the bed at this. She was in for enough already; she didn't want to give Shizuru an excuse to "punish" her. Then again, it was pretty doubtful she actually would... or at least, she'd choose the most pleasurable form of punishment possible. So maybe she could get away with taking a peak after all...

"Ah, good puppy to wait so patiently for me," Shizuru said as she jumped up to her feet. Natsuki practically jumped herself out of the shock of Shizuru's sudden appearance. As she saw what Shizuru was now wearing between her legs, she nearly jumped for a second time. "Ara, I see that my Natsuki-puppy is anxious for her treat."

"Wh-what is that?" Natsuki asked. She was pretty sure it was some type of strap-on, but there wasn't much of a strap to it. There was one band holding it up, but nothing like the mount she was used to. The only other place it seemed to be supported was – _Fuck..._ – inside Shizuru.

"Oh, just a little thing I've been saving for a special occasion," Shizuru said. Her grin nearly split her face in two as she eyed her puppy. "If Natsuki has it in her to try, she can pleasure me as well while I use this on her. Is she up for it?"

_No. You know damn well as soon as you put that thing inside me I'll be mush in your hands,_ Natsuki thought at Shizuru. She didn't need to say the words out loud; she was sure Shizuru understood. Of course, being Shizuru, she just found Natsuki's defiant glare to be a turn-on. With her, Natsuki's defiance was always just an invitation to try and break it down. She always succeeded, too. Natsuki would complain that it wasn't fair if it weren't always so damn good.

When it was clear that Natsuki's glare was all that Shizuru was getting in reply, she made her move. This move was in fact a leap forwards, which Natsuki barely had time to try and dodge before she was caught in Shizuru's grasp. A matter of seconds later, Shizuru had Natsuki with her back to Shizuru's chest, holding her up precariously over the strap-on. Natsuki couldn't help but break out into a giggle at Shizuru's behavior, though this turned into a yelp as Shizuru lowered her the inch necessary to bring her lips to the tip of her toy. She was still quite sensitive there, so even this delicate touch sent quite the shock through Natsuki's body.

"Ara, what a cute noise my puppy makes for me," Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. She was still holding Natsuki up just too high to really feel the strap-on, despite the girl's attempts to let herself fall down onto it. "I wonder what other cute noises she could make for me?"

Natsuki was beyond caring about any pride she might have – it was a lost cause around Shizuru anyways – and so she responded to this with a pleading whimper. She was in full "puppy mode," as Shizuru liked to call it, and all she could think of at the moment was trying to please Shizuru. The fact that she could do so by getting pleasure herself was just an added benefit.

"Ara..." Shizuru said, rolling her R to extend the word and send shivers through Natsuki's body. "Good girl. I think you've earned your reward..."

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat as Shizuru's hold started to loosen on her, just enough so that she could start descending onto Shizuru's strap-on. It slowly peeled her open and started to slide inside of her. Shizuru seemed to have quite the intimate connection with it, as she guided it with such ease. She even adjusted it so that it wouldn't rub against Natsuki's clit, which was still far too sensitive to take any stimulation at the moment, even some as pleasurable as this.

Natsuki finally came to a rest when her rear met Shizuru's pelvis. A quick jerk upwards by Shizuru found Natsuki's lips briefly tickled by her girlfriend's pubic hair, eliciting a gasp of air from the girl. After this, Shizuru allowed Natsuki a minute to rest and just enjoy the feeling of the toy connecting the two of them, while she wrapped her arms around the girl to pull her close into her body. Her lips found their way to Natsuki's shoulder, and she started kissing slowly up her love's neck, forming herself a nice puddle of Natsuki mush to play with.

Still connected to Natsuki, Shizuru started pushing herself over to the edge of the bed. Each jerk from her caused Natsuki to let out a whimper as the strap-on moved inside of her. Shizuru was being careful not to overstimulate her though, so she moved slowly enough that Natsuki was filled only with a warm pleasure. Natsuki was starting to feel a bit more confident that she could completely trust Shizuru not to hurt her by going too hard or too fast, and her body relaxed into Shizuru's embrace.

Shizuru paused when she reached the side of the bed and let her legs hang off the edge, giving Natsuki some time to adjust. Her lips latched onto the side of her lover's neck, sucking gently as her hands began to roam around the front side of Natsuki. She started off with one hand low and the other high, stroking across the girl's shoulders and belly, though the two hands slowly moved together to find Natsuki's breasts.

As Shizuru twirled her fingers around the girl's breasts, she removed her mouth from Natsuki's neck and said, "Are you ready, Natsuki?" Natsuki's muddled mind was only able to form an incoherent noise in reply to this, but fortunately Shizuru understood well enough. "Ready to let go completely. You need to be completely relaxed for this, or you could overstimulate yourself. Don't fight the pleasure at all, just let it take you. You can trust me completely."

_Trust you... Shizuru..._The thoughts came to Natsuki's mind, without a sliver of doubt. With a whimper of pleasure, she nodded her head and let herself go. When Shizuru stood up and grasped Natsuki's breasts with both of her hands, Natsuki's world became one of sheer joy. She was held up only by Shizuru's hands on her breasts and the strap-on inside of her for a few brief moments, but she could feel nothing but pleasure coming from those points, as strong as the pressure might have been.

Shizuru was soon able to adjust her grip so that her arms could help support Natsuki, but the girl was still suspended in Shizuru's grasp. Shizuru's extra inch of height was just enough to keep Natsuki's feet from touching the floor, forcing her to leave herself completely at her love's mercy. She was grateful now, more than ever, both for Shizuru's strength - so that she could hold Natsuki up in such a position - and for her tenderness.

Natsuki's hands found their way to Shizuru's. She gave them a loving squeeze, which prompted Shizuru to squeeze Natsuki's breasts in response. Natsuki drew in a sharp breath of air, but she just as quickly yelped it back out when Shizuru thrust her hips upwards. Natsuki was already as far down on the strap-on as she could get, but the jolt of it moving inside her like that still managed to send a wave of electricity through her body.

Shizuru pulled out of Natsuki then, briefly allowing the girl's feet to touch the ground, but she quickly pushed back upwards. Natsuki screamed out from the shock of pleasure, but this only meant that she was out of breath when Shizuru repeated her movement to thrust again. She wasn't even able to control as much as her moaning under Shizuru's assault.

Shizuru was certainly strong enough to hold this position until Natsuki climaxed, but the pressure required was just starting to hurt the girl's sides. But just as soon as Natsuki felt a little pain, Shizuru seemed to sense it. She moved an arm to wrap around Natsuki's front and support her as she turned herself and her love around. Natsuki collapsed onto the bed in front of her as soon as she could, but Shizuru was right behind her.

Natsuki lost all consciousness of what position she might have been in after that. All she could think about was her connection to Shizuru. Wave after wave of pleasure blasted through her body, overwhelming all of her senses. In her muddled state of mind, all of this pleasure felt like it bore Shizuru's distinct signature. Shizuru was just so good at this. She made every thrust both forcefully and carefully, so as not to accidentally rub too hard against Natsuki's clit and cause the girl pain.

No, she was saving that spot for the end. Even as Natsuki felt like she was going to explode just from the feeling of Shizuru's strap-on moving inside of her, Shizuru had to push her one step further. Just as Natsuki took in a breath so that she could properly scream out for her climax, Shizuru's hand found its way to her clit and gave it a careful pinch. It was just enough. Natsuki's scream turned into a shriek as her world exploded in ecstasy.

Proposing to Shizuru was definitely the right decision.

X-X-X

Somehow I knew at that moment: This was right. Shizuru was going to be my first, and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she ended up being my only as well. I was in love with her. I knew that beyond the shadow of a doubt now. And just looking at her beautiful, naked, sweat-covered body was causing heat to stir within me.

I wanted this. But that didn't mean I wasn't still nervous as hell. You're talking about the girl who showered in the middle of the night just to avoid letting anyone see her naked. Too many comments from both boys and girls had left me quite self-conscious about my body, even if the comments were all positive.

Then again, Shizuru never made me feel uncomfortable that way. That probably seems odd to hear, but it's true. She may have teased the hell out of me – which she still does, of course – but it was all in a loving way, and she never really made me feel uncomfortable with any of it. Shizuru was especially careful never to make me feel uncomfortable with my own body. She was probably being a bit overcautious there, trying not to make the same mistake she'd made when I asked to be her heya-gakkari. Or maybe she was being just cautious enough. I certainly needed it right now.

Thankfully, Shizuru didn't rush things. She started things off with a simple kiss, to follow up on her ones from before. This one was a little different, though. It wasn't a kiss out of thanks, or just from love. There was something more in it which I couldn't quite pin down in my mind. It was a bit forceful, as if Shizuru was trying to make me submit to her. No, that was it: The kiss was dominant. Just a little, but enough for Shizuru to get the message across that I was safe giving myself up to her. I could let her do everything without worrying about what I was supposed to do myself – I'd already done everything I needed to for her, after all.

Maybe I was reading a bit too much into her kiss. I was over-thinking things again, I realized. Here I was, being kissed passionately by the love of my life, and I was over-thinking. I forced all of those thoughts out of my mind so that I could think about nothing other than Shizuru. This was particularly easy right at that moment, as it was just then that I felt Shizuru's tongue slip into my mouth. The feeling of it sent a rush through my body, and I allowed this sensation to envelop me, melting down for Shizuru. I was hers, mind and body. I know that sounds corny, but it's how I felt. Sue me.

Shizuru's hands were a welcome feeling on my back, especially as they started to move their way downwards. She circled them around slowly, feeling every muscle in my back just long enough for them to relax under her touch. The proceeded gradually lower, and I knew just where she intended to bring them next. I could barely wait for her hands to reach my ass; I even started squirming a little under the anticipation.

Of course, Shizuru noticed this. I half expected her to tease me over it, but perhaps she wasn't in a teasing mood right then. Or, more likely, she just had another way in mind to tease me. Whatever the reason, her response to this was to withdraw from her kiss on my lips and give me a quick peck on the nose. Even if it wasn't a tease, it still made me blush. It was one of her many little ways of calling me cute, and for some reason that always made be even cuter for her by blushing.

Shizuru looked into my eyes, holding contact with them as her hands found their way down to my butt. I held my breath as her hands first cupped it, and I felt a rush of excitement start to run through my body. I wanted to just close my eyes and ride out that wave, but Shizuru's eye contact held my eyes open. I wanted to show her that I wasn't afraid. I may have been nervous, but I was certainly ready for this. I couldn't risk her thinking that closing my eyes might mean I was afraid so that she would back off and ruin the moment.

She didn't, though. She gave me another kiss on the lips as she felt up my ass. This didn't last long, though. I think it was more just a test to make sure I was ready, or maybe she was just trying to ease me into things. Either way, she was quick to bring her arms back up to my shoulders so that she could roll me over onto my back and get up on top of me. A brief wave of nervousness hit me as she did this, but it was soon replaced by an odd thrill. I was actually starting to get excited by this. With a smile, I said, "Take me, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled back at me. She only said one word in reply, but it was the only word I really needed to hear: "Ara." I took it as a promise to comply, along with a guarantee that Shizuru would be quite happy indeed about doing so.

Shizuru held my gaze as her hands found my shoulders and then started to trail downwards, across my chest. A tingle followed them for a bit, until the tingle jumped ahead in anticipation as Shizuru's hands neared my breasts. I knew Shizuru had to be thinking of the first time she tried to touch my breasts and how that all turned out, but there didn't seem to be any worry in her face. Good. She had no reason to worry. Unless, of course, she kept moving so slowly that her hands never actually arrived there. Damn, she could be a tease sometimes... I really shouldn't have been surprised.

Even through the material of my uniform, Shizuru's touch caused a burst of pleasure when her hands reached my breasts. I didn't realize until that moment just how much I'd been aching for her touch there. I closed my eyes and let the released pleasure drown me for a moment. Even as nice as that was, it still made me ache for even more. The material of my uniform was definitely starting to get in the way now. If stripping naked was the only way to satisfy my ache, then I'd just have to go through with it, modesty and nervousness be damned. I'd convinced myself for a moment, I just had to hold onto that resolve long enough for Shizuru to take care of the job – I did want to allow her the privilege of stripping me, after all, as she did for me.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I felt Shizuru take my hand in her own. Looking down at it, I only now realized that my fingers had started to play with the ties to my uniform while I was thinking about getting rid of it. Of course, leave it to Shizuru to notice it and see right through me before I even fully realized what I was doing. With a suppressed grin, Shizuru brought my hand to her mouth and gave it a kiss. "Allow me?" she asked.

I gave her a suppressed smile back and nodded. Shizuru didn't waste a moment getting to work. If I didn't know any better, I would have suspected that she'd been practicing the best way to remove a Coral's uniform from this position. More likely, it was just an extension of her innate Shizuru-ness that allowed her to automatically be so good at this. All I knew was that my tabard was somehow off before I'd even realized she'd untied it, and Shizuru was rapidly undoing the buttons on my blouse. I almost wanted to stop her just out of surprise at how fast she'd gotten to that point, but fortunately I was able to catch myself and realize that this just meant she'd be able to ease my ache all that much faster.

Of course, this was Shizuru, so just when I thought she'd be getting to things quickly, she slowed down just to add in a little teasing to the mix. It wasn't just her slowing down because she realized she was rushing things, I knew, thanks to the small glint in her eye I caught. I knew that look far too well, and I'd dreaded for a long before I was finally able to accept that maybe her teases weren't necessarily a bad thing. It was certainly a good thing I'd reached that point by now, as that glint just served to excite me even further with the anticipation. A mix of frustration and anticipation, but still good. If there was a time to be a little teasing, this was certainly it.

Adding to the thrill, Shizuru started digging her fingers in just through the opening in my blouse so that she could gently trace them over my skin while she worked. For the last couple of buttons, she even went so far as to start her fingers at the top of my blouse and drag them all the way down to the buttons, for no reason other than to make me shiver from her touch. She was so skilled with her fingers, and her gentle nature truly shone through when she was loving like this. She could touch me with just the slightest brush of her fingers, and it was just heavenly.

Shizuru gave me another nice brush with her fingers as she pulled my blouse open. I was so focused on the feeling of her fingers on my skin that I didn't even think of how much I was revealing myself to her now. Not that I would have cared at this point, though. Hell, I was reaching the point where I just wanted to let Shizuru see me for her own pleasure. She certainly deserved it, after all. It did look like she was enjoying the sight, though the grin on her face might have been a bit more from her teasing. Either way, really.

I lifted myself off the bed to help Shizuru remove my blouse, taking the chance to steal a quick kiss from Shizuru. I saw a light blush form on her cheeks, and I could tell that she planned to get revenge on me for that. Even if I didn't like it when she made me blush, it would still have been worth it to see that sight on her. Shizuru didn't seem content to let me go just like that, though, as she quickly leaned back down to capture my lips in another kiss.

I half expected her to pull away just when I started to get into it as a tease, but she seemed to have something else in mind – that "something else" being my exposed flesh. Her hands became to roam across my stomach and chest while she kissed me, and it was only a matter of seconds before I was squirming under her. The feeling of her hands touching me like that was nearly too much, and we'd barely just started. I couldn't believe I'd denied this to myself for so long. And to Shizuru too, though I'd least I'd covered her needs first.

Of course, Shizuru hadn't quite gotten to my needs yet. She was still at the stage of making me need her even more by giving me just too little. She trailed her fingers individually around my chest, nearly driving me into a frenzy of need. I was just about to snap when her fingers suddenly slipped right in under my bra. Almost as soon as I realized this and was about to let out a gasp, the fingers were gone, and my gasp turned into a pout.

Shizuru could feel my pout with her lips, and she tried to gently prod them apart with own lips and her tongue. The gesture was too cute to resist, so I relented and started to return the kiss again. As soon as I did, both of Shizuru's hands quickly shot up underneath my bra, pushing it away as they grabbed onto my breasts. I let out of yelp of surprise, though this did nothing to deter Shizuru. While one of hands stayed with my breasts, starting to gently explore around them and get a sense for how they felt, her other reached around my back to unclasp my bra.

I was breathing so deeply from the sensation of having Shizuru's hand directly on my breast that she had to release me from the kiss to give me enough air. Her hand moved off from my breast for a moment, landing on my heart. I was sure that she could feel it beating a mile a minute from the excitement and the surprise of feeling her hand on my breasts so suddenly. She seemed to be a bit concerned with this. "I'm not going too fast, am I, Natsuki?"

"No... no," I said. "It's alright." There wasn't any doubt in my mind about that. I was scared and nervous, yes, but that didn't mean I wanted to stop. The prospect of Shizuru stopping, or even just slowing down, was far more frightening than proceeding. I didn't even want to think about that. "Please," I said as I caught Shizuru's eyes. "Don't stop, Shizuru. I love you, so much... I really want this."

Shizuru was silent for a long moment. The only change in her face was her slowly-growing smile. But I could see in her eyes that she was trying to hold back a flood of emotions for my sake. She eventually got ahold of herself, though, and she came back down to give me a quick kiss. "Natsuki had better pace herself then," she said after she came out of the kiss. "I plan to make her heart race quite a bit more. I wouldn't want her to wear herself out too early."

I couldn't help but smile at this. I held Shizuru's gaze, silently asking her to continue. Thankfully, she got the message. Her hands found my bra and pulled it away from my chest, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of our scattered clothes. I was now completely exposed to her, and Shizuru finally had a chance to eye my bared breasts. Just thinking of this fact made me blush, but Shizuru was too absorbed in the sight of my breasts to notice. I couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

What was certainly a good thing, though, was Shizuru's appreciation of my breasts. I'd actually been a bit nervous about them, as Shizuru's breasts easily dwarfed mine in size, but right now, Shizuru seemed to be absolutely entranced by the sight. Tentatively, she brought a finger to my breast and gently poked it, feeling it a bit and watching how it moved in response to her touch. I had to stifle a laugh at this – Shziuru had already spent some time just grabbing them, but she still had to do such cute little explorations. Even while stifling the laugh, I could also feel a little burst of pleasure from the gentle contact of Shizuru's finger.

"Mmm... Perfect!" Shizuru declared at last. "Just the right size and shape for Natsuki's body – which is also perfect, I might add. Very nice firmness and sensitivity as well. I think I'll have a lot of fun with these in the years to come..." Shizuru paused for a moment in thought. "Natsuki?"

I blinked at this. "What?"

"Can I have these? They're such nice breasts... I promise to treat them really well and to give them lots of pleasure..." Shizuru gave me her best pleading look, blinking her eyes cutely. The sight of Shizuru being so cute and silly like nearly made me laugh again, but it also made a warmth flow out from my heart. I knew that she was just trying to help relax me and make sure I was comfortable with this – well, in addition to just being herself – and it was certainly helping.

"Alright, Shizuru," I said, smiling at her with all the love I felt for her. "They're yours. Just stop delaying and do me already."

"Ara, whatever Natsuki wants," Shizuru said, giving me a wink. She brought both of her hands up to my breasts and grabbed gently onto them. The warmth from her hands quickly filled up all of my breasts. "Now that I know these will be for my use only... I don't think I have any reason left to delay."

I was just about to make a quick reply to that, but Shizuru was even faster at getting to work, so all that came out was a moan. Shizuru had started gently kneading my breasts, and it caused the most amazing sensations to course through them and into my chest. At this point, I just let myself lie back on the bed and drown in the sensations Shizuru was causing in me. I could honestly do that all day, Shizuru was so good. I was quite lucky that Shizuru had taken courses in massage, as she was putting all of that knowledge to work right now. Of course, she'd never touched anyone in quite this place before – well, I hope – but the way she moved her hands was still just perfect for this task.

"Shizuru..." I let out in a moan. It was starting to reach the point where I needed still more. I don't think there was anything Shizuru could have done just to my breasts to satisfy me then. I needed more of her – much more. My mind was too muddled to figure out just what at the time, but at any other point it would have been quite obvious. Fortunately, Shizuru could tell what I needed just then. Unfortunately, it required her leaving my breasts alone for a bit.

At least this gave me the presence of mind to realize what Shizuru was doing, even if it was after a brief spurt of disappointment. But this also meant I quickly ran out of patience when she started to slowly remove my shoes and socks, so I pulled my feet back from her and whipped them off myself, much to her amusement. I glared at Shizuru when she laughed at this, but my glare slipped when Shizuru's hands found the waistband of my skirt.

I lifted my hips off of the bed to help Shizuru get my skirt off. She pulled it down slowly, her fingers trailing down my legs as she did so, causing a wave of shivers to run through me. I looked up to try to catch her gaze, but she was more occupied with looking at my newly-exposed flesh. Or rather, she seemed more interested in the flesh that had yet to be exposed. This became abundantly clear when she brought a finger up to rest on the crotch of my panties. I would have protested if I weren't busy yelping from the shock of pleasure.

Shizuru giggled gently at my reaction, and she followed this up with stroking her finger down my crotch a couple times. Just this much stimulation had me squirming underneath Shizuru. My hands had gripped onto the bedsheet beneath me to try to get some anchor, but there was just no satisfying my needs. All Shizuru was doing was making my needs worse, right now. Even when she did decide to try to help with them, she went back up to my breasts rather than going further down below.

I was far beyond being able to protest at this point. All I could do – all I wanted to do – was to let Shizuru take me where she might, however teasing she might have been. Hell, the teasing was really part of the fun, frustrating as it may have been. It was all just one big tease, when it came down to it. Shizuru would just keep teasing me and teasing me until I completely snapped. When I put it that way in mind, it was really no wonder she was so good at this.

At least right now, Shizuru was keeping my needs mostly satisfied through her work on my breasts. She'd left one hand down on my crotch and was gently rubbing me the material of my panties, while she'd replaced it with her mouth up on my breast. Through the clouds of pleasure, I took a chance to look down at Shizuru. The expression on her face was one of sheer joy, and I couldn't help but reflect it in my own on seeing this – though it was soon overtaken when a flick of her tongue across my nipple caused me to let out a moan of pleasure.

Surprising as it may seem, I was actually more focused on the feeling of Shizuru's mouth on my breast than I was on the hand rubbing my crotch. There was just something amazingly soft and warm about the feeling that lit my breast on fire. I found myself bringing my hands to the back of Shizuru's head to hold her down on my breast while I moaned out from her gentle attentions. I just couldn't get enough of her; she was simply amazing at this.

"Shizuru..." I called out between moans. "Love... you..." I just had to say it. There was no other way to describe the feelings this girl aroused in me. I was madly in love with her, and I was drowning in her love right now.

Shizuru paused for just a moment in sucking on my breast to get off and reply, "I love you too, Natsuki." She then gave my nipple a quick kiss and nuzzled into my chest, between my breasts, periodic planting a small kiss on the flesh there. I rubbed my hand on the back of her head for a minute while she did this, though her head then slipped out from my hand as she ducked down, kissing her way down my stomach.

When Shizuru finally reached my panties, her hands quickly found the waistband and pulled them down, leading the way for her mouth to kiss its way directly into my slit. The electricity this action sparked within my body caused me to let out a low moan and roll my eyes back into my head. I was a puddle of mush on the bed before Shizuru, and every kiss just weakened me further. Shizuru had claimed yet another part of my body for her own.

Shizuru took this chance to start enjoying the new part of my body she'd captured with her mouth, while her hands took just a moment to fully remove my panties before reaching around to hold my butt in place. I was a good thing she'd done so, as otherwise I'd likely have squirmed out of her grasp in a matter of seconds from the unbearable pleasure she was causing in me. Even as it was, I was giving her quite the fight, as just the slightest touch of her lips had me jumping.

I'd never felt anything even close to the sensations Shizuru was causing in me as she delicately probed my folds with her tongue. I just don't know how to adequately describe it – each movement of her tongue caused a jolt of warmth to shoot up from it. Every place she touched felt a little bit different, and Shizuru seemed to be sensing this in how I jumped in response to her. She seemed to be slowly switching over to long, slow strokes around my lips, which caused me a constant wave of pleasure as she moved around, punctuated by bursts of pleasure when her tongue brushed over my clit. The mix of anticipation for her to hit that spot and the sharp release of pleasure was nearly killing me.

My hands found the back of Shizuru's head again, digging into her hair to get as firm a grip as I could manage. I needed to hold on as tightly as possible for the ride she was giving me. This had the added benefit of giving Shizuru the freedom to remove a hand from my ass and bring her fingers in to play with my folds alongside her tongue. After some time of using them to hit all the areas her tongue wasn't at any given time, she used them to split me open, exposing my deepest regions to her.

"Ah! Shizuru!" I couldn't help but yelp out when Shizuru's tongue plunged right inside of me, as deep as she could push it. It felt incredibly strange, but also incredibly good. Shizuru was inside of me. I was connected to my love, as she used that connection to give me such joy. Every burst of pleasure as she moved her tongue inside of me caused my love for Shizuru to grow even stronger. I wasn't sure if I would explode first from my arousal or my love, but I didn't particularly care.

I slowly lost myself to Shizuru as she filled me with her tongue. My body filled with a pleasant warmth, radiating out from where Shizuru's mouth was lighting my nerves on fire. Time slowed to a crawl as the heat built up inside of me. Shizuru's tongue began to move slowly in and out of me, while her fingers found their way to my clit and started to rub on it. She was gentle with it at first, though she gradually picked up the pace of her movements and the firmness of her touch.

At last, all the heat that had built up within me exploded into an inferno of pleasure. I grasped onto Shizuru as hard as I could to hold myself steady, screaming out something that might have been her name. Just like Shizuru earlier, I'd never imagined that this could feel so incredibly good. Of course, I'm sure it would only ever be that way with Shizuru – no one else had ever been able to arouse me so. I couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving her. At that moment, I decided that I wanted to be with Shizuru for the rest of my life.

As I fell down to earth, Shizuru crawled up on top of me and wrapped me in her arms. My hands slipped down from her head to reach around her back and hold her to me. She rolled me over onto my side so that I could nuzzle into her chest. I stayed like this for a while, with Shizuru slowly stroking my back and me placing weak kisses on her chest. "Love you..." I was able to get out at last.

"I love you too, Natsuki," Shizuru said, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Thank you. I just hope I gave you as much pleasure as you've given me."

"You did... Thank you... 'zuru..."

"Mmm, you're welcome, 'Suki.'"

X-X-X

"You okay, Suki?" Shizuru's voice pierced through the fog in Natsuki's mind. She was vaguely aware of the strap-on slipping out of her, and somewhere in her mind there was a bit of disappointment that she didn't have it in her to try and pleasure Shizuru in return.

Mostly though, she was just worn out. "Yeah, Zuru..." she said. "Just... sleep... need..."

"Rest then," Shizuru said. The comforter was tugged out from under Natsuki and wrapped around her. A few seconds later, Shizuru's arms found their way around her as well. "I've thanked you as much as I can for tonight, but I still have the rest of our lives to make you glad you decided to marry me."

"I am..." Natsuki said. Sleep threatened to overtake her, but there was one last thing she wanted to say. "Always... Wanted to marry you always... Just... needed it legal... and us... out..."

A whimper came from Shizuru. "Natsuki..." she said, her voice quivering. "I may just have to thank you again, after you go to sleep..."

Natsuki gave a weak smile at this. "Mmm... fun sleep... I like that. Just please... let me rest a bit first..."

"Of course, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Her hand came up to Natsuki's head, holding her love to her chest. She planted a kiss on top of Natsuki's head and whispered, "See you in your dreams, Suki."


End file.
